Simulacrum: 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea
by cmattbrown
Summary: In the late 1800's Jules Verne published a story about the extraordinary journey of Professor Pierre Aronnax and his encounter and adventure with a mad genius bent on revenge. Over 150 years later Dr. Amanda Collins, Professor Aronnax's direct descendant, is about to learn some legends are real and that there is far more to that story then she could ever possibly imagine...
1. Prologue

Legends and true love are the stuff of fairy tales...

But I don't believe in fairy tales...  
And yet some legends are real...  
And true love is possible … I know because I just killed mine...

My heart and my soul swim in agony haven just written those few words and yet more thoughts swirl in my mind. Everything I thought I knew, everything I believed, even the man I love, are all gone. Lost in a moment and that was the end of what I believe now is only the first part of a very unexpected journey…

Some say when you take a long trip it changes you, sometimes subtly, sometimes very profoundly. Six weeks ago I embarked on an odyssey that has brought me here and it has changed my life forever. I may even be the very wretched creature I have once feared and even thought impossible… but whatever I am, I love and have been truly loved in return… and I guess in the end that is all that really matters.

It is nearly midnight, December 31, 2039 and I am alone on some type of strange ultra-advanced plane flying autonomously, traveling to a destination as mysterious as the circumstances that have brought me here in the first place. The plane makes no sound and offers no sense of movement, yet below me rages a storm whose only equal is the storm that rages inside of me. Flashes of lighting fill the cabin at almost a predictable rate. My emotions, like the ocean below me, is a swirling tempest. Half of me is lost in feelings of overwhelming loss and the other is fighting off a torrent rage and hatred for another man that forced me into murder. Either way I have never felt so much pain. Tears continue to flow from my eyes as if sourced from an unending sea. I am confused and in deep conflict between wanting to keep the faith that I am exactly where I am supposed to be vs that of hopeless loss and desperation. How can I live? But if I die then my true loves death would surely have been in vain.

I sit and stare at a bloody duffle bag on the chair before of me. This bag is the only proof that all I have experienced was not just some strange dream. This bag itself seems to be a puzzle. Outside of the over $1billion in euro bearer bounds, money that was to be my ransom, it also contains a rolled painting and a post card. The painting was painted over a hundred years before I was born. Painted by Monet. Yet it was painted for me. It even bears my name in a message in his handwriting on the back. It is of a small farm house and titled "Spring". A place I have only seen in a dream - and yet it was once my home... Then there is the postcard which I believe is some sort of key. The postcard is of a restaurant in Venice. A place I have never been and it includes a hand handwritten time and date- exactly one year from now. It also has a number which I believe is a longitude point along with some strange writing which predates ancient Greek. I believe these items were placed there by the man who paid my ransom. Paying it instead with blood. He placed these things in this bag knowing I would be it's recipient. I now believe he knew exactly what was to happen and that this is all part of a much greater design. I believe he placed these things here for me, to guide me to the next part of my journey.

As I just wrote those words, I have so many unanswered questions. If this really was by design and intention, to what end? If he knew all this was to end like this, why wouldn't he change it? Why would he want to die by my own hand? My soul aches in boundless sorrow. I miss him so much yet I still feel him. If I try, I can still hear his words. He used to say "Listen to my heart." He also said there is no such thing as coincidence. If I try to focus on his words through the blur of confusion, desperation and sorrow, my heart says I am exactly where I am supposed to be.

180 years ago, my great, great, great, great, great grandfather had a remarkable experience and documented his incredible journey which gave birth to a legend and a tale of unimaginable wonder in his time. In that story he writes of a man, by his words, a strange man bent on revenge… a genius with a tortured soul and a master of technology beyond our comprehension. If I said his name, you would know him instantly. But I did not know him by that name, even-though it was me who gave it to him ... but I would share a much different description of that man. The man I knew was a humanitarian, driven by passion to make our world a better place, a kind gentle man, and one capable in making the impossible possible. The one thing we both would agree on was that he was a man capable of things that most would believe to be at the farthest end of the world of possibilities. He was a genius beyond all geniuses and had a mastery of science still beyond our wildest comprehension. But he was not just some fictional character in some story. He was a man, a real person… and that is indeed as fantastic as the original story itself...

How could I have meet that same man? A character from a story written nearly two hundred years ago? Then there is the painting...a home I never been to ... and so much more...and I know all this sounds utterly impossible, but that is why I am now putting my experience into to words, pen to paper. I write this now not just for me, but for the world. You need to know that story you know did not end there nor was that even the beginning… and it is a story that is far, far from over...

At least that is what my heart says...

My name is Amanda Collins, and this is my story - My extraordinary journey... Six weeks and 20,000 leagues under the sea.


	2. Chapter 1

L'amphithéâtre Richelieu of Université Paris, Sorbonne was at capacity. The auditorium was unusually warm and stuffy for a late-October afternoon and the standing room only audience was restless as they fanned themselves to remain cool.

Dr. Thaddeus Robur was a rotund man in his early sixties. With his white grey beard and round glasses and tweed sport coat, he looked like the quintessential college professor. Robur stood before the lecture hall and greeted the audience with his refined English accent in a welcoming tone "Welcome and thank you all for joining us today. My name is Dr. Thaddeus Robur, I am both a Senior Fellow at the distinguished Yale University and I am a Senior Consultant for the Center for Engineering, Science & Advanced Research or CESAR as it is better known. A special thanks to our colleagues here at the Université Paris who has gracious offered to host this prestigious international science event". He paused as applause filled the room and gently bowed 'Today we are going to discuss 'The Ethical Challenges of Scientific Advancement int he 21st Century." I will share some opening remarks and then we will open the floor for questions. In order to provide a full and rounded perspective on this subject, we have a panel of esteemed guests representing world renowned subject matter expertise in several related disciplines. Allow me to introduce our panel…"

Dr. Amanda Collins was rushing up the front staircase of the University. Amanda was as smart as she was beautiful. At 29 year old and 5'3", she was fair in complexion, thin, long blonde wavy hair and brilliant blue green eyes. Despite being an orphan she had had developed a small close set of friends she now considered family. Having inherited a vast fortune at a young age, she lived a regal life and was able to pursue virtually any interest she had. While she enjoyed many aspects of life, education and the arts were the highest of priority. Motivated by her family legacy, she felt compelled to honor the various advance degrees of education in science achieved by her ancestors. In that goal she had achieved her first PhD at 16 in marine biology and since earned 3 more varying fields. She had earned a well-deserved academic reputation for being an expert in nearly every field she pursued. With movie star beauty, high intellect and wealth, one would say she had everything… While she enjoyed many privileges in life, she was also impatient, quick tempered, resistant to change, uninterested in any long term relationships, often overconfident, quick to judgment, and … far less than punctual...

Amanda was doing her best to run in her high heels and stopped to fix her shoe "Dammit, of all days to be late…" She tightened the leather strap and retested her steadiness as she had no false pretense that her $2500 euro shoes were made for anything but to look pretty – definitely not made for a 100 meter sprint. She was about to resume her dash to the auditorium when a man moved to stand in her way as if to greet her. He looked strangely familiar, handsome… He spoke out in a welcoming tone 'Sophie!" Amanda was taken back. Just then a young blonde woman about her age came up from behind her to embrace him. "Tommy! "She said as the young woman hugged him. Amanda paused in subtle confusion as she felt a strange deja vu. The man looked at her awkwardly, wondering why she was staring at them. She quickly returned her attention back to the situation at hand and resumed her attempt to make her lecture on time. Her mind again fixated on her tardiness "I am going to be so late. Robur is going to kill me!"

Dr. Robur attempted to keep his composure despite the absence of a key member of the panel. He looked up at the old clock on the wall, sighed and continued with his opening remarks "So let's start off with some basics. Today civil rights are concepts that only apply to people. That is a given. But what specifically is the criteria we use to define "people" or better stated – to define a "person"? For discussion sake, corporations enjoy a legal definition of personhood for tax reasons, but they can't vote in elections nor are they protected by laws of equality, etc., so let's table that part of the discussion for the moment and focus on law as it applies to individual civil rights. Up until now, the answer has been refined through the ages to basically come down to whether or not the subject was human. We journeyed through the centuries from earning your rights through serving in the military, to fighting wars , all to guarantee civil right for all people. That notion now though is on the verge of becoming obsolete. The current advances in science have caused us to reflect on that definition in many ways. For example, today there are animals and machines some say have indications of conscience…"

Members of the audience laughed

Robur continued "..it is true...and now we have government proposals before the United States congress requesting approval for research for recreating human tissue in the form of a complete human body to use for, lack of better words, replacement medical parts" "In those same approvals, there is requests to allow AI to control military strategy and deployment of NATO forces"

The audience responded with disapproval

"With modern advances in artificial intelligence and cloning, science is coming extremely close in challenging many aspects of modern law and ethics. Robur paused "Think about this, would a manmade created clone designed to be used for body parts be considered a person? What about a robot proved to have self-awareness?

The crowd grumbled.

"Would you allow a robot that was proved to have conscienceness to vote for president? Be protected under a country's constitution? Would you ever consider a manmade being, biological or mechanical your equal? Robur now pauses for dramatic effect allowing the crowd to react with clear disapproval.

Robur continued "Like it or not, we are about to be faced with a very modern dilemma – Should we allow science to move forward and begin cloning and continue further research in enabling self-aware artificial intelligence or legally stop science in these areas. While we will attempt to create and enforce proper laws and government policy to prevent such atrocities, let's face facts, science eventually will prevail on some if not all fronts here and we need to be ready. Now to the crux of why we are here today. As we sit here, in the middle of the 21st century perched on the threshold of new discovery, we must begin to address what then defines a 'person' and does how do we grant civil rights change, if at all?" So back to the question - what is the definition of "personhood'?" "Is it some measure of active Intellect or brain activity? "Is it an ability to determine right from wrong? "Is it being cognitively aware and able to engage in ones surroundings? In many legal instances these are the measurements from either establishing, or more common, removing one's civil rights….Is the general answer here then if a being has self-awareness? By the way, some machines today have already passed what is by science the measure of this – the Turing test. Is that enough? How do you determine self-awareness beyond reasonable doubt? Is passing a Turing test then make you a 'person'? a "person" with rights?"

Robur smiled in satisfaction he now has the crowd's full attention..."Now before you pass this off as science fiction poppycock, we are votes away from making these "flights of fancy" reality and because of the obvious ethical challenges, I believe the definition of personhood will become the biggest legal challenge of this century..."

Robur pauses again. 'Back to the core question at hand - What defines a person? and he paused as he surveyed the room. He had everyone's attention. The crowd now hanging on every word and he now continued "Let me play the devil's advocate for a moment and get you thinking… What makes you, you and a machine a machine? If you think about it, your human body is just a set of chemical processes. One of the most advance machines ever conceived. Any disagreement there? and for the sake of argument then lets say we all agree... We all agree that we are minimally a machine..."

Robur watched the audience and their somewhat mix reaction , but most agreeing and continued…

"Now hold that thought and consider this - It is scientific fact that machines are becoming more and more advanced each day. We have taught them to learn. They are learning. Learning to speak, learning our language. All of our languages, using information about us to improve their next interaction with us. A lot of you have robots today operating in your house: Cleaning, taking care of repeatable chores, they manage our daily schedules, they patrol your skies, they already drive your cars, trains and buses, and soon pilot planes. You trust them to pick your children up at school. The track your behaviors to improve your life. They protect your home, remember to pick up your dry cleaning and groceries and even give you advice in finance and love. Have you thought about how big a role that artificial intelligence already plays in your life? You probably rely more on autonomous manmade beings than humans today... and think about how much you trust and rely upon them -those machines that you depend on for virtually every aspect of your daily life? you even trust them with you and your family's lives…and they know more about you and your personal behavior then you do, I assure you. "What if these devices learn and obtain so much data that they start "thinking?" Robur pauses again at the perfect moment and then resumes "So, we all are machines, we trust the artificial ones with our lives. So what then makes these "machines" different from you or your neighbor or friend?"

Robur now moves toward his audience and pauses again for continued dramatic effect-The audience responds in various inaudible tones ..

"Now let's make this personal – if I were to ask you if your robotic maid should be allowed to vote? I assume your answer would most likely be a resounding no… I would ask why, and you would say it was a machine… "As we all just agreed we are all machines right? So to deny a right to vote because it was a machine is not then logical correct? What I am getting at is, what differentiates you from a potential "thinking" machine? Or a clone that has clear and legal definition of life? Do this exercise in your mind and do this without describing your species or that you were born as an answer?" He paused and enjoys the silence. "It is much harder than you thought isn't it?"

Robur's keen sense in managing a crowd by resuming his conversation at the perfect moment "The definition of personhood will be challenged by science - in fact it is about to happen right now!"  
Within this century, either through he evolution of artificial intelligence or genetics, we could be faced with new discoveries challenging our thoughts on whom or even a what is eligible for civil rights. These discoveries may even challenge our place in the evolutionary chain!"

The crowd roared and Robur motions again for silence and continued...

Amanda attempted to sneak in to the back of the lecture late opening the old door trying to move it as slowly as possible to prevent the old hinges from creaking…"CREAK…" The room went quiet. Everyone turned and stared at Amanda, Amanda grimaced as she attempted now to shut the door quietly "creak…"

Dr. Robur paused and spoke with a slight sarcastic tone "Ah, welcome Dr. Collins, so happy you can join us. We have a seat waiting for you. He motioned her to the front of the room

Amanda stood motionless in both embarrassment and the realization that it was standing room only. She could hear a hundred "clicks" and blinding flash from dozens of VC camera (VC - VidComm were slang for multipurpose personal digital devices). She thought for a moment how it must feel to be a celebrity Regardless, this is not the crowd or attendance she expected. "Why was the media here?" she thought to herself.

"No hurry doctor, we will wait."Dr. Robur said with feign patience.

Amanda grasped her personal note book and pencil(Amanda was old fashioned and loved taking real notes). She stepped down the stairs to find her seat.

Amanda spoke aloud "Apologies professor."

Dr. Robur stood and spoke with a tone of reprimand "It is not me you should be apologizing to."

Amanda turned and nodded to the audience and sat with the panel members. Robur smiled and then continued …" While she probably does not need one, may I introduce Dr. Amanda Elizabeth Collins, fellow at Yale and an expert in Neurology, Biomechanics amongst her many other areas of expertise. The crown applauded. Amanda slightly waved – and was clearly embarrassed for being so late.

Dr. Robur resumed his lecture "Where were we?, oh yes, today we are steps away from the possibilities of enabling new life in ways only dreamed about in the minds of science fiction writers. Imagine a world where we may one day soon be faced with legal claims of "personhood" brought by beings that were in essence "created"…

 ** _1500 miles away aboard a private yacht in the mid-Atlantic_** ,

Dr. Victor Devlin stood as he continued a conversation in progress. Victor was a tall man, 6' 3" with an athletic build, very well dressed and very handsome despite the fact that a third of his face was covered by a silver mask it ran from the middle of his forehead from the bridge of his right eye to his right ear. He looked to be in his late 30's. His height, strength and mask made him appear menacing – and he used that to his advantage. Devlin lead a global empire of companies. His wealth was immeasurable. But Devlin was stuff of myth and conspiracy hunters. No one has ever seen him, no pictures, no official documents he even exists – yet the world was filled with unbelievable rumors of him ranging from him being a vampire to being top of a conspiracy that actually ruled the world and everything in between. Devlin didn't mind the rumors, he actually reveled in them. He liked the mystery but to keep up his engagements, he kept a small and close staff by which he engaged the world. He was extremely reclusive and lived on this ultra-modern luxury yacht. Devlin leaned across his rather large, shiny bronze blue green metal/rock slab of a desk, now leering into his near life size 3d comm system at the image of Edward Land at the end of his desk. Edward Land was the current and presumptive "United States Presidential Nominee of the newly created 'United Future" political party that that rose to the top in the world of politics at an unprecedented pace. Edward also led one of Victor's largest and the world's largest corporations. As Chief Executive Office of ConGlobal, he was one of Victor's most senior staff and the face of ConGlobal. Edward Land was extremely handsome and very charismatic. He was single and a known playboy and very ambitious, Victor used these facts to his advantage.

Devlin spoke in a quite tone "Edward, I need to ensure you understand my expectations here. I need this matter about the art forgeries solved before the end of this month. This situation is very concerning and it putting your campaign in a rather unflattering light – especially in these last few days before the election.

Dr. Victor Delvin had an unusual quirk, the angrier he became the more calmly he spoke. Those who knew him became more unsettled by this… and for good reason…

A 3d image of Edward Land stood coldly still. "I fully understand sir. This situation with Dr. Collins has gone way out of hand."

Devlin stared at Land with a stern look "Dr. Collins did not cause this situation Edward."

"Sir, if it wasn't for her…" Land stuttered.

Devlin calmly interrupted "Her competence Edward?" "This was to be a routine insurance update…. now we find ourselves wrapped in an international art scandal and during an unprecedented presidential campaign both of which I am heavily vested in". Devlin continued in monotone "The Board of Art and Antiquities of Germany, Switzerland and France are now challenging the Foundation's credibility". "I promoted you as Chief Executive Officer of ConGlobal from my Contracting and Security division a year ago and have personally spent a fortune ensuring your presidential nomination and this is my return? Especially now with you working campaign, I have a lot invested in you Edward. I am more than displeased. Your plans to step down as CEO by the election will now be put on hold. You will stay on as CEO until this matter is fully resolved."

Land stood motionless "Sir, as we discussed and you know, I can't be President of the United States and still run ConGlobal."

Devlin leaned in to the image "That is not my issue Edward this is your mess and it will be resolved."

Land did not react and continued "Understood Sir." Knowing it was far better to accept direction with the Dr. without argument.

Devlin now sat back down "My expectations is that I will have my art returned, credibility restored on the world stage… and you will identify those involved and have them - _removed_ \- and we will have no further surprises."

Ned spoke with respect almost fear "Yes sir."

Devin glared at the numerous news banners about the scandal running along the top and bottom of the 3d screen and spoke in a quiet calm voice "The press continues to have a field day with this. This is beyond unacceptable."

Ned spoke firm but in a subservient tone "I give you my 100% assurance this will be solved within the next 10 days."

Devlin sat back "By the election? I expected more. I look forward to my update when we speak tomorrow. I expect swift progress Edward" and the screen went blank.

Devlin spoke aloud "Nyx."

Nyx was 5'3' and strikingly beautiful with her wavy bleach white long hair and blood red lipstick. She wore the standard uniform for Devlin's female staff- a military-like uniform – specifically designed for the two senior female members of his direct staff: black leather forming fitting outfit, black boots and a wraparound black visor covering her eyes and nose. She looked both beautiful and formidable.

Nyx had been waiting patiently until Devlin's call completed – she was here to provide the scheduled daily status report. She walked forward and stood quietly at the front of Devin's desk.

Devlin leaned forward and spoke direct to Nyx "Allowing Eris to think she stole the art unnoticed creating this art scandal was quite brilliant my girl. You are becoming more and more cleaver every day" and he sat back and turned his chair speaking aloud "Just enough of a distraction. She clearly stole the art to create this rift between Edward and I, but I believe now it had far more to do with exposing the Dr. to the world...continue to work on locating it while we understand what she is up to."

Nyx replied "Understood and we have some leads. I will have more information in a few days."

Devlin turned now and arched an eyebrow "I will attempt to be patient... continue..."

Nyx spoke "Sir, The French and Swiss Art and Antiquity board just issued a formal statement moments ago that they are working in partnership with ConGlobal's Sr. management and expect to bring this situation to closure by months end. They acknowledged the high standing credibility of ConGlobal's position in the world community and stated they do expect a swift and positive outcome. The German board of antiquities just released a similar and equally supportive statement."

Devlin nodded 'Very well… That will unfortunately reduce the pressure on Edward on that front but so be it." But that is not my focus. "And I assume you are monitoring the lecture today in Paris?"

Nyx nodded "I am sir – and it is going as planned as well… I will update you when she accepts our offer."

Devlin's eyes narrowed "Sounds like there is a doubt there Nyx?"

Nyx bowed her head per protocol "No. She will be brought in, one way or another sir."

Devlin now spoke direct and in a metered tone 'And how is she doing given all this attention?"

Nyx bowed her head "She is overwhelmed sir…"

Devlin responded in a stern tone "We need to keep her that way until she is aboard."

Nyx spoke softly "she had an unusual encounter today… she thought it was a déjà vu."

Devlin looked concerned "Was it?"

Nyx replied with a firm response "It triggered a memory."

Devlin stared hard 'And she has not thought about it since?

Nyx looked up "No…"

Devlin nodded "Good can't have her regain her memory just yet…We just need 2 more days… " "and Eris?"

Nyx spoke firmly "She remains unaware of our knowledge of her involvement in the forgery scandal or of her relationship with Mr. Land"

Devlin sat back "and I assume all this recent press involving the good Dr. has been managed? We have waited to long to have all this media attention ruin our plans"

Nyx nodded "It is being managed but it is extremely difficult."

Devlin spoke now in a firm tone "I do not care how hard it is and I expect this will not become more of an issue that it already has..."

Nyx "Understood sir."

Devlin motioned 'Dismissed..."

 ** _Back in the warm lecture hall in Paris  
_** Dr. Robur had handed the room over to the panel. Questions were being firmly directed at Dr. Collins which was clearly creating frustration on the rest of the panel...

A young women had asked the first question 'Dr. Collins, How does it feel to be at the center of a controversy that now involves a candidate for Presidency of the United States who is also currently the leader of the world's largest corporation?"

Amanda had a look of frustration on her face 'Can we please keep to the topic of the lecture… next question please?"

'The crowd was clamoring for a chance to ask questions. Robur pointed to a well dressed man in front. The man then asked "Dr. Collins, I read your paper this morning that was just re-released under your real name. The paper focused on the ethics of Artificial intelligence and human cloning. Apparently you had written that paper as part your doctorate thesis when you were 17. Your views then were that AI and human cloning were scientific dead ends and well beyond the limits of science. You also stated even if it were possible, science still should not pursue these theories for ethical, moral and intellectual sake … Do you still believe that?"

Amanda took a deep breath while eyeing her colleagues on the panel "My view remains that man cannot create consciousness'…" it is just not possible…I believe there are natural limits to our realm and that is one of them." "So to me, this discussion is nothing more than one of intellectual exploration… But for arguments sake, as I stated then and will restate now, even if it were possible, there are things we know we "can" do and they should be weighed against the moral ethics on whether or not we "should" do them." Amanda paused and then continued 'But As Dr. Robur was implying earlier I believe "Personhood" is about far more than the sum of our parts. We are in fact chemical machines. What makes us unique is beyond intellect, beyond any rational science. Whatever makes us – well us, is much more than science will ever be able to explain or recreate…"

The man responded "Are you referring to a "soul" Dr. Collins? "

Amanda sat quiet for a moment, knowing that she was being steered into a corner but despite that, she responded matter-of-factly "I am not a religious person Mr.…?

"It's Dr. … Dr. Wayneright" he replied.

Amanda raised her eyebrows 'I thought this was supposed to be undergrad lecture?" and Amanda eyed Robur and then eyed the numerous press and Academic dignitaries in the audience. She paused and then continued 'I am not religious person Dr. Wayneright, so call it what you would like, but I can tell you in scientific terms I can take your body and break it down to a sub molecular level and never find what makes you , you. That is an undisputed scientific fact Dr." I believe Dr. You are something beyond a bunch of chemical and biological reactions."

Dr. Wayneright nodded and sat down without a response

The crowd was going crazy vying for a chance to ask their questions.

Another person stood and was selected. She then questioned 'Dr. Collins?"

Amanda interrupted "Can we please direct questions to the panel in general? and she motioned to her other panel members "I would like to ensure equal time for my esteemed colleagues."

The person insisted 'Dr. Collins, just one last question? You realize with your recent notoriety, the religious right wing has now become aware of your papers on AI and Cloning and are using them as scientific evidence against several congressional funding measures, including the Congressional Bill Dr. Robur mentioned, focusing on AI, and if they are successful that actions would have serious and dramatic adversely affect working government contracts with ConGlobal, which is a also major supporter of Edward Land's bid for Presidency?"

Amanda's face went blank and did not answer.

Dozens of people continue to attempt to ask follow up questions shouting"'Dr. Collins? 'Dr. Collins?" Her name was the only discernible words over the loud murmur.

Amanda realized this far more than a routine college lecture - she had been duped - this was a full scale media event… She now ignored them and gathered her notes eyeing Dr. Robur expecting him to do his job as facilitator.

Dr. Robur seemed unprepared for the situation but appeared almost pleased with the working line of questioning. He now took control of the room 'Ladies and gentlemen please!" "I need you to keep the questions to the topic at hand!" and he turned and gave Amanda a stern look as if she was at fault. He then turned back to the audience "I realize Dr. Collins has now become an unwilling celebrity but this is a lecture on the modern ethics. Please stay on topic and I will moderate all questions going forward." The crowd activity then settled a bit.

Dr. Robur smiled and then pointed to a young lady standing raising her hand "Miss…Your name?"

"Mary… Mary Wollstonecraft."

Dr. Robur smiled "Your question young lady?"

Mary looked at Amanda "I have just one question and it is for Dr. Collins."

The crowd groaned and became instantly restless. Dr. Robur paused and then agreed "Ok, ok, Ms. Wollstonecraft, Ask your question and then he turned to the unruly crowd "but no more direct questioning!"

The crowd roared comments of unfairness.

"QUIET DOWN PLEASE!" Dr. Robur said raising his voice. The crowd settled.

Dr. Robur resumed his composure "Ms. Wollstonecraft, your question?"

Mary politely but directly addressed Amanda "Dr. Collins, So it is your belief that a man cannot or will not ever be able to create another man? Either mechanical or biological?" But what if they did?"

Amanda held Mary's gaze for a long moment then answered "It is my belief Mary that it is not possible to create sentient life." Amanda paused again then continued " But even if it were possible, and again, it is not, whatever man can or could create would only be a semblance of life. It would be nothing more than an imitation... . The poor wretched creature that would result may actually believe it was alive, but it would be nothing more than a reflection of life - a distortion of life...a simulacrum.. I can't imagine evoking such a curse on any being allowing something to believe it was alive and then at some point learning it was nothing more than some complex man-made being. I believe in fact the sheer attempt in such a creation is even more monstrous then the resulting creation itself. I would have nothing but sorrow and pity for such a creature and nothing but disgust and condemnation for those who would even attempt such a contemptible act. This entire concept is nothing more than the unquenchable ego of man trying to become something we are not."

Amanda now stood and leaned across the table addressing the audience in frustration "Man cannot and will not ever be able to create another man! Mechanical or otherwise" She then fixed her attention back on Mary and took a softer tone "We are not gods Mary, and I believe there are inherent rules to our reality that limits science from preventing such an aberration to ever exist." Amanda was now clearly distraught and grabbed her belongings. She stood and began to walk to the exit.

Dr. Robur looked bewildered "Dr. Collins, where are you going?"

Amanda turned and gave Dr. Robur an angry stare, but did not speak. She turned marched and exited the room pulling the larges doors closed behind her. The crowd roared and many attempted to follow her but were immediately stopped by a contingent of security that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Robur turned to the audience and commanded "Ladies and gentlemen please!..."


	3. Chapter 2

Amanda could hear the crowd roar as she pulled the large doors closed behind her creating an uncomfortable silence in the private hallway. She closed her eyes, paused, took a deep breath and then began to walk down the corridor.

Michael Tuteur walked into the open far end of the hall and patiently waited to greet her.

Amanda could only see a shadowy profile of a person back-lit from the afternoon sun. She squinted to attempt make out who it was as the figure was clearly and intentionally waiting for her. As she continued to approach him she could finally recognize a familiar face. She spoke out with a tone of happiness and surprise "Michael?!" "I didn't know you made it?" and she embraced him "When did you get here? You missed my panel…"

Michael nodded "I was actually right behind you."

Amanda looked a bit confused "I did not see you?"

Michael grinned "One of the Senior Fellows grabbed me as I was entering and pulled me off into a review..."

Amanda took a deep breath "Well I am happy you are here - Robur took total advantage of the situation...and me! He turned this routine lecture into a media spectacle..."

Michael slightly shook his head "You did a good job though…"

Amanda began a rant "Robur used me Michael…" Amanda then paused mid stream realizing she not understanding Michael's previous statement "What do you mean I did a good job?" "You just said you were pulled out for a review..."

"I saw the whole thing" Michael said uncomfortably "The place was packed, so I was invited me to a far less crowded room where we watched the live feed... that was the review..."

"Live feed? Amanda replied in a continued puzzled tone.

Michael acknowledged, "The event was multicast."

"What? Amanda screamed "Who gave them permission? This was supposed to be a pre-grad lecture and panel?"

"You signed the release Amanda. I asked the same question and they showed me the digi-docs."

Amanda was beside herself, "Robur is such a deceitful ass. He had me sign a waiver last night. He told me it was for vid release to be reused internally" Amanda now spoke in exasperation and anger "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him…"

But I could have never imagined that!" as she pointed back to the lecture hall "They basically set me up " apparently I am now the poster girl for the religious right wing back in the US!"

Michael smirked 'You came across as you usually do" as a very passionate scientist" "But this is why I ask you let me review anything you sign"

"I am not a child Michael, I should not need someone to watch out for me - I should be smart enough..."

Michael interrupted "You are smart enough, and you are not a child. You just always in too much of a hurry and too trusting"" That's is why you keep me around isn't it? To keep an eye on things for you?"

Amanda reached out to Michael and he gave her a hug, and she embraced him in return "I love you Michael. Thank you for being here. I do still need you… clearly. And I keep proving time and again why I need you." She released him and wiped tears of frustration from her eyes. "I am so stupid. Robur clearly has political motivation."

Michael laughed, "You think? He is the Chief consult on the Senate ethics committee and now chairs CESAR with clear ambitions for higher public office. He will use your words and given the fact he is now the newly established government recognized expert on AI .He will now have the power to finally shoot down the $800 billion ConGlobal Science Division proposal. That will virtually guarantee his chance to win a seat in the next senatorial race in Massachusetts. Especially considering the public's current concern over the obvious ethics issues implied by ConGlobal's more than ambitious bill.

Amanda shook her head in disbelief "He is chairman?" "When did that happen?"

Michael shook his head "I sent you the news update last night. I need you to read my updates."

Amanda shook her head "I am so sorry - I was at a fashion event I did not get home until 2am" - she looked up at him with an apologetic look.

Michael smiled "You are too busy" "...but he is going to get the ConGlobal bill killed that is a given..."

Amanda took a deep breath 'I promise to read your updates! But killing the bill is probably the only thing useful he will ever actually do" "ConGlobal's goal of implementing new versions of AI to manage a large portion of NATO is unfathomable and the underlying verbiage around research in creating self-aware robots for both civilian and military applications is more than science fiction. In addition, let us not forget Section D.5.1 that implies the formal medical use of human clones for body parts in rehabilitation even for undisclosed military purposes... I can't believe the bill even made it this far"

Michael smirked "And who do you think was the main influential power behind the bill's initial approval in the first place?"

Amanda looked stunned and blurted out "Robur?!" in a questioning tone.

Michael smiled knowingly.

Amanda paused and her eyes narrowed as she contemplated the broader situation. She then laughed "He is apparently far more cleaver than he looks". Amanda paused again realizing there was more here than she initially understood. She now stared at Michael and started to connect the dots..."But now he wants the bill to die..." " Amanda now stared at Michael … "This was he plan all the long" "He created this puppet show for me to provide the final nail in the ConGlobal proposal's coffin!" Amanda continued with an excited tone "And let me guess… he will quickly propose a counter bill, which will just so happen to be NeoScience's proposal that has been already rejected twice due to high costs…" "… but given NeoScience's proposal has no real change in current policy…"' Amanda was now fully appreciating the ultimate goal of Robur's plan and she continued "…but as a contrast, given his plan is half the cost of ConGlobal's proposal but still at twice the current spend and it will finally gain the support it needs for approval." Amanda now laughed "I hate to say it but It's a brilliant!" "Public will be happy and support it, and It will be nothing more than a formal political disclaimer that he has already filed to the fact that he just happens to owns 30% stake in NeoScience." 'He has all bases covered. He will make a fortune" Amanda's tone quickly shifted to one of disdain "He is not just a deceitful ass, He is a deceitful, cleaver, manipulative ass."

Michael grinned, "I warned you about him. He doesn't look like much but he has his fingers in a lot of powerful deals and he plays a long game" "You gave him the last piece of the puzzle on this one indeed. He really owes you."

Amanda seethed with anger.

Robur emerged from the auditorium and they could hear a roar of voices from the crowd that still remained in the auditorium.

Michael and Amanda turned as they heard the crowd and the large door shut behind him at the other end of the hall.

Amanda turned and rushed to engage him and growled "Robur, you bastard. I did this as a favor and this is how you repay me?"

Robur stood motionless as Amanda came rushing at him. He eyed Michael slowly approaching him from behind. Robur met Amanda head on. Amanda stopped dead in her tracks as Robur spoke aloud and in a firm voice "My dear, You have me all wrong. I owe you a great deal of gratitude. I actually thought the event went quite well. The panel continues this very important discussion on the ethics of this matter. You clearly are an expert Dr. Collins. I came out here to invite you back in to allow you continue to share your unique and qualified insights and opinions on this most important matter… The crowd is insisting for your return."

Amanda stared at Robur wide eyed and total disbelief "Come back in? to be your pawn? Amanda laughed uncomfortably "This is the last time I do anything for you Professor!"

Robur smiled in mock amusement and turned to Michael 'Michael, I would advise your client to show a bit more respect to a peer Sr Fellow of Yale if she wishes to keep her seat on the council. One could easily misconstrue actions of hers as, well, insubordinate."

Amanda's anger got the best of her as she lunged forward towards Robur grabbing him by the lapels and backed him up against the wall. Amanda screamed "You nothing but a crook and an asshole Robur and I refuse to be any part of your charade any further" Amanda was small in stature but she was not afraid of a more direct approach when required.

Michael gently restrained her and spoke calmly but directly to Robur "We are done here Robur "and then spoke softly to Amanda reaching out and gently pulling back on her arms "Amanda, please release the Professor... It's time to go."

Amanda quickly restored her composure realizing the situation and released Robur as quick as she grabbed him. Robur was frozen in fright in response to this physical engagement. Robur stared at her as she took a step back. He slowly brushed himself off and straightened his coat He glared at Amanda and Michael and then attempted to take back control of the situation and spoke tersely "Dr. Collins, your behavior here is outrageous and I have no choice but to report this the moment I get back to Boston!"

Michael leaned into Robur as he gently pulled Amanda aside "Robur, Let's remember CERN, and just call this a simple misunderstanding and we move on."

Robur went pale. He stared at Michael with uncertainty and now spoke in a shaky voice "you wouldn't..."

Michael slyly grinned.

Robur narrowed his eyes as if assessing his bluff.

Michael continued, "I will do what I need to Robur " and you know that…"

Robur remained fixed on Michael. Michael did not blink. Robur realized he was not bluffing. Robur then caught Amanda's glare and his confidence left him. He then took out a handkerchief and wiped beads of sweat that now dripped from his brow. "Of course Michael, and your right, your right. I may have spoken too rashly. I am sure the dear doctor here was surprised at the large turnout. Such large audiences can often shake one's nerves and I forgive her… You seem to have this matter under control, Michael.

Amanda burst out in rage "Forgive me?!"

Michael still held her in a gentle restraint.

Michael spoke softly "Amanda accepts your apology Professor, thank you…"

Amanda attempted to interrupt...

Michael spoke directly to Amanda "We move on Amanda..."

This was not Amanda's first time on being quietly reprimand by Michael and she knew he was right. She remained silent but glared at Robur with wanted to ensure this unfortunate situation was closed with Amanda coming out in the best light possible. He remained fixed on Robur and prompted him "…and I assume your feedback on Amanda's significant role here will not be understated?"

Robur bristled with his jacket not knowing what to do with his hands. He was clearly flustered but knew Michael now owned this situation..."Yes Michael you are right "and he reluctantly turned to Amanda "Thank you Dr. Collins for your contribution. I will ensure a note of accommodation makes it to the board". Robur looked cautiously to Michael for acceptance.

Michael nodded and smiled. "That will do."

Robur flustered a bit more and spoke "Good day Dr. Collins, Michael..." and he pushed his round glasses back to position and moved quickly down the hall. Amanda watched Robur's retreat back into the auditorium. Amanda watched Robur with intensity as he retreated. As soon as the auditorium door closed behind him, she spoke to Michael without turning her head back to him questioned, "Do I want to know what happened at CERN? She then turned to Michael "It was like you showed Superman Kryptonite..."

Michael smirked "Again, that is why you keep me around isn't it?"

Amanda spoke in a somewhat defeated tone as she turned to face him "…always here to save me."

Michael put his arm gently around her "That's my job."

Amanda looked up at him "Well I am glad you are here" and leaned into him. 'But you should have waited one more minute. I would have loved to get one punch in."

And Michael laughed in an attempt to now deescalate the situation "…And I would have had to explain why a Senior Fellow at Yale, mysteriously fell unconscious and ended up with a black eye or a broken nose."

Amanda spoke with frustration "He deserves it…why do assholes always win?"

Michael shook his head "He hasn't won yet…"

Amanda "You mean ConGlobal " your right, they will not just stand idle."

Michael smirked "no…""not over quite yet."

Amanda leaned into him with a sense of comfort as they walked down the private hall and out through a isolated side entrance to avoid any crowds or media.

Michael gently pulled on her arm to cause her to turn into him and smiled softly "I do have one more thing to talk to you about."

Amanda cocked her head and narrowed her eyes in uncertainty "More work- I hope?" and she smiled with uncertainty.

Michael nodded "More work - and one job right up your alley… let's talk over here. It is as good and private of a place as any" They walked to a a bench under a tree in the fenced area.

Amanda chuckled "Are you sure you still want to represent me after that." She pointed back to the hallway.

Michael smiled "You are one of my easier clients to manage, trust me."

Michael sat and encouraged Amanda to do the same. Michael assessed any ability for anyone to over hear his or her conversation. No one was around.

Amanda sat and clapped her hands to her thighs with enthusiasm "Alright, what is the job? But know what you are getting yourself into "and she smiled innocently up at him with her blue green eyes.

Michael sat and pulled up an image and Amanda gently leaned into him to view it.

Amanda studied it and moved the image around "What am I looking at? It looks like some sort of fish or reptile scale?" and she gently took the image device from Michael's hands "But what is this? Is this data accurate? She looked up to Michael for some assurance but did not wait for a response and turned her full attention back to the data at hand. "According to this data, this is made up of some kind of metal alloy... Titanium and Tungsten for sure..." Amanda continued to flip through the digital data "The structure looks very similar to some sort of advanced stealth tech."

Michael added, "Which is why they can't track it."

Amanda looked up with a quizzical look "Track it?" Then she immediately went back to reviewing the data "And what is this? There is an element here I do not recognize, and this one looks to be… and she flipped though a dozen screens and then pulled up a quick model of the atom. She studied it for a moment as she pulled up a different view of its interaction with some other substances" She looked up at Michael "This is not possible..."

Michael raised an eyebrow "Keep going … you are already almost caught up to the rest of the scientists working on this."

Amanda shook her head in confusion "The rest of the scientists?" But again she did not wait for an answer and continued her analysis "Michael, if I am to understand this data correctly, this is metal that… that can self-heal? This last element has biological properties…." And she looked up at Michael bewildered… "What is this Michael?"

Michael nodded "Top scientists and yes self-healing metal, and to answer you last question " we don't know what it is… and that is exactly why they want you "How many people on the planet have PhDs in Biology, Bio-mechanics, Physics, and chemistry?"

Amanda corrected, "You mean Marine Biology…and as you know I did that in honor of my family."

Michael grinned "Ok Marine Biology which just makes you even more qualified for the job."

Amanda paused, looked up narrowed her eyes, paused and then smiled assuming this was just another hoax for her to review. "Ok, fun is over, this is too much. Let me guess, someone found this scale in Roswell?"

Michael laughed, "Well not exactly, but you aren't going to like the actual answer any better..."

Amanda shook her head as she closed the image and handed the device back to him "Michael, how many of these requests do I need to endure? How many requests to analyze alien metals, test 'conscience" robots, interpret talking fish do I need to be exposed to before I say enough?"

Michael smirked "That last one was technically considered a porpoise, not a fish."

Amanda was losing her patience and politely interrupted "It had gills..." and pointed at herself "Marine Biologist remember?" "It was a fish Michael, but , honestly, how many more of these requests do we have to entertain?"

Michael paused and then spoke sheepishly "The scale is from a dragon."

Amanda laughed, "Ok that is a new one" as she went to stand. Michael gently reached for her to remain sitting.

Michael's face went serious "A fire breathing one at that."

Amanda's eyes narrowed and she had a coy smirk on her face as she waited as if there was a punch line. Michael face was serious.

She laughed again and spoke in a questioning tone "You're serious Michael, a fire breathing dragon?"

Michael chuckled 'More of a water dragon, but yes There have been rumors and legends about a dragon off the coast of Africa for nearly 150 years" "They want you to join an expedition to try to find it or disprove it…"

Amanda stood with look of astonished amusement "Africa? Michael, first, you can't be serious, it's nearly the middle of the 21st century and they are actually giving credence to the notion of a fire breathing water dragon made of self-healing metal terrorizing the African sea board?"

Michael added, "I forgot to mention it only goes after pirates and rouge military vessels with extreme prejudice and some serious advanced weaponry."

'Amanda clapped her hands and laughed "Perfect! A Fire breathing water dragon made of self-healing metal is attacking pirates off the African coast " do I have that right? She looked at Michael with a mocking grin "Michael All sea monsters have all been chased off the map a long time ago. Second, if they really are interested why don't they just send some underwater drones and get a satellite in the area for 24x7 surveillance? And third, why not go find Bigfoot the Lockness Monster and the abdominal snowman while they are at it!" Great joke Michael! I have to go!" and she stood up to leave and began walking down the stairs that lead down out to a side street.

Michael stood and spoke in a serious tone "Amanda, this is sponsored by the US Military. They are taking it very seriously. They have already put some of their brightest on this one."

Amanda stopped in her tracks as she listened but refused to turn around.

Michael continued "It's a DoD job Amanda" 'They will pay you $250k for 4 weeks of consulting. They have tried the satellite, drones but they were unable to find anything, and they never captured this. Whatever this is can't be tracked" Michael held an image on his screen. Loud explosions came out of his VC.

Amanda now turned and walked back up the stairs. She could see a and hear a series of explosions. "So you really are serious?"

Michael offered the image screen to her. She was transfixed. The screen showed a dark object confronting 4 ships. She watched as the large shadowy object gave off a blue glow before it released an enormous burst of power annihilating the ships in its path.

Amanda uttered "oh my god..."

Michael nodded his head "exactly" "The DoD also initially scuffed at the metal analysis report, but they went ahead and analyzed it themselves." "Took them 3 months to reach the same conclusion you did in 5 minutes but the third metal is indeed a new element and they are also convinced the last element is of biological nature." "They are still running tests on it, but the new element does not exist on earth, and the combined alloy is not known or explainable by our science. This video was recovered from a surviving sailor's VidCom. The image has not been altered."

Amanda studied the image and could see the government encryption marking "This is real then?"

Michael nodded "You still have your top secret security clearance or I wouldn't be allowed to show you this. What do you think?"

Amanda shook her head, paused for a moment, and then spoke "No Michael "I don't want to be a ghost again" "It sounds intriguing but not my thing anymore. Analyzing that Chinese cold fusion thing 11 years ago was supposed to be a 2-month gig but it cost me a decade living in silence. The million dollars for that job was not worth it... While the alloy is fascinating and the story here is unbelievable, I am happy on what I am doing right now. I want to stay on the lecture trail. I am finally able to publish under my own name again and I am really enjoying that. Taking this would put me back in the shadows - probably for another decade and that is the last thing I want now. I don't need the money Michael, you know that. Please allow me to pursue my work, find me reputable, normal speaking gigs. I really like my life now. I love my job in the fine arts, just help keep me out of politics. I will leave the dragon slaying to the good folks at the DoD."

Michael asked "I appreciate that perspective Amanda, but this could be something groundbreaking."

Amanda bowed her head, and closed her eyes in frustration. She took a deep breath and looked up, and spoke sincerely "Michael, it's a hoax. That will be the obvious conclusion. If they want my advice, that is it and it is free. Save their money and their time here. Grant it this is a very elaborate hoax , but a hoax just the same. I am not going to waste another decade of my life chasing myths. I will have all my inheritance in 2 months and I have been down this road before. Please send my regards and thank them for the consideration but the answer is no." Amanda turned and again started walking down the stairs.

Michael pleaded again for her to reconsider "Amanda…?"

Amanda interrupted, but did not turn and continued her decent down the stairs "The answer is no Michael."

Michael held up his VCom as he flipped through the virtual charts and pleaded again, "There is more Amanda. If you come with me to DC you can review all of the material…"

Amanda responded without hesitation and now more defiantly shouted back "No Michael."

Michael pleased one last time "Amanda, please reconsider..." and he walked briskly down the stairs to meet her and reached out for her to stop.

Amanda turned and replied in exhaustion on the subject "The answer is no Michael, No."

Michael quickly countered "What if they made you lead of the expedition? What if they raised their offer " what if I could get you a million dollars with no sequestering or inability to publish on your part" it is only 4 weeks Amanda...?"

Amanda grabbed both of Michael's hands and replied again now in an apologetic tone "No Michael, nothing will make me change my mind", "I am heading back to Manhattan this afternoon." Amanda then smiled widely in attempt to change the subject "Enough about work. I assume you are on the usual red eye back home tonight?"

Michael nodded but looked disappointed. " That is the plan... I have a dinner meeting tonight in Saint Denis and then a Board Meeting at 8am in Manhattan"

Amanda smiled in return to comfort him still holding his hands looking up at him " ... and you say I work too much ..." "Lets have lunch Sunday, " and she released him gently and she turned to leave and continued to walk down towards the street.

Michael pleaded one last time 'Amanda, They need you...'

Amanda paused at the curb as a driver-less cab pulled up. She turned and waved, ignoring his last statement "Jean Georges Michael. Sunday, noon. You are buying! I love you! I will call you tomorrow. Have a safe flight!"

Michael stood in silence and waved back as he watched her drive away. He paused and then pulled up an image "She refused."

"Refused?" the young woman's voice on the other end of the call seemed surprised "I thought you said she would do it?"

Michael shook his head "She was firm. Correct that, more than firm."

The woman asked 'Offer her one million for the job."

Michael shook his head "It's not about the money. You know she now has plenty. She wants her freedom."

The woman spoke in a disappointed tone "Well this is unfortunate. The media attention surrounding today's event is also very unfortunate. You seem to be losing control of your client. Mr. Tuteur."

Michael s eyes narrowed "I can't control her all I can do is influence her."

The woman responded curtly "And it seems you are failing even at that Mr. Tuteur."

"She is more than just my client. She is like my daughter."

The women remained silent for a moment then spoke "... and that too is very unfortunate Mr. Tuteur..." and the image on the VCom went black.

Michael stood looking out into the city pondering this unexpected outcome and spoke aloud "Damn it"


	4. Chapter 3

Amanda entered the cab and sat down and made herself comfortable as the wing door closed silently above her. The car inquired, speaking French "Destination?" Amanda rubbed her face with her hands then replied in French "Take me to Le Ritz, Paris". She rolled down the window and waved at Michael as her taxi pulled away. She leaned back into the seat and sighed. She paused for a moment then spoke again in French 'Car, new destination. Please take me to Trouville" and she sat back again.

The car responded, continuing in French "New destination acknowledged" "The fare will require an advance deposit of 30% or $150 euro. " "Please place your thumb on the panel to confirm."

Amanda placed her thumb on the panel and brushed her hand thru her hair "Car, please move my airline departure on UltraAir from today to tomorrow afternoon."

The car responded again in French. 'There is a 2:15pm, 4:05pm and 7:10pm flight to New York on Sunday. First class. Which time do you prefer Ms. Collins?"

Amanda pondered "Please move me to the 7pm flight… and I will need transportation from the Le Ritz to Charles De Gaul."

The car acknowledged 'Please review the itinerary and then confirm the fare"

Amanda glanced at the screen and placed her thumb on the panel

The car replied "You are booked on the 7:15pm to JFK. Estimated flight time is 3 hours and 5minutes on France UltraAir . You will arrive approximately at 4:20pm Eastern standard time. A town-car will pick you up at Le Ritz Paris at 5:45pm, per your preset preference.. You are pre-cleared for security and the car will have your luggage checked. Please proceed directly to your gate on the eTicket and have your digi-card ready for security authorization" "Will you require anything else Ms. Collins?

Amanda sat back "No. That is perfect. Merci."

Her VC beeped and she now shifted her focus now on the image before her… "Hi Josh"…

Josh responded "Hi Mandy."

Amanda smiled "I will be home tomorrow around 4pm. Jules messaged that she is sending a car so you don't have to pick me up. She also said something about dinner tomorrow night at 8pm so don't make plans. I will call you when I am at the airport. I miss you… How was your day?"

Josh was not paying attention to her as he was preoccupied with other thoughts 'Sure. Sounds good. Love you, see you tomorrow at 4…" and clicked off the image.

Amanda rolled her eyes and sat back again and sighed "…And how was your day dear? How are you doing? Miss you too…" She then stared at the VC seeing if she missed any calls "no calls, no messages except from Jules…" "At least someone in my life misses me…"

It was a mild evening in Manhattan.

A beautiful red head sat at the end of the bar at Daniel's Bar and Grill on E 65th. Her attempt to make eye contact with a man seated between two other men in the middle of the bar was successful. She watched and could hear him have a conversation over his VC. She continued to flirt with him and smiled every time she caught his eye. He causally smiled over at her as he ended his call. His friends shared glancing looks between the two reacting like school boys. The woman opened up her purse and pulled out a mirror to fix her lipstick. She could see the man watching as she applied her lipstick then put her mirror away. The man motioned over the bartender and pointed to her. She smiled as a martini appeared before her.

"This is almost too easy" she thought to herself.

The man now picked up his drink and approached her and reached out his hand "Hi, my name is Josh. Josh Tate, very nice to meet you"

The women gently took his hand and spoke. She spoke with a soft but distinct French accent "My name is Elizabeth…Elizabeth Michel" "Thank you for my drink"

Josh smiled and leaned in "My pleasure. Are you here on business?"

Elizabeth smiled and looked up at Josh with her beautiful big brown eyes "Something like that"

Josh stared at her "You look very familiar to me, have we met?"

Elizabeth lifted her Martini "I am sure you can come up with a better line than that Josh" and she finished it with one sip. Put the glass down and smiled at him looking up in a wanting way

Josh looked over at his friends who were enjoying the show as he attempted to finish his drink, but couldn't. He quickly turned his attention back to the pretty young woman.

Elizabeth smiled "Your friends seem amused. Is this the first time you walked up to a girl at a bar Josh?

Josh put his hand thru his hair "First time for someone as beautiful as you…"

Elizabeth smiled widely "I think that was supposed to be a compliment, so thank you." "So what do you do Josh?"

Josh reached into his pocket and pulled out a card "I am a lawyer - "Blasovic, Silcott and Brown on E55th" and he motioned the bartender for two more drinks

Elizabeth gently took his card and looked up at him. "You look to young to be a lawyer Josh"

Josh grinned "Graduated Yale – class of 2032 passed the bar in '34" and he took one of the freshly made Martini's from the bar and handed it to her

Elizabeth giggled 'Impressive…" and she took the drink from his hand "and thank you" motioning with her glass.

Josh picked up his drink and clinked her glass with it. He glanced at his friends and then leaned in to her and spoke in a quiet voice "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?

Elizabeth lifted her drink to her lips and then finished it and placed the empty glass on the bar smiling widely "Let me ask you a question Josh. Answer it honestly …"

Josh looked a little perplexed, but eager "Sure… anything"

Elizabeth sat back "Do you have a girlfriend Josh?"

Josh smirked and paused "Well…"

Elizabeth smirked "Well?"

Josh took a deep breath "Yeah, but it is not working out…"

Elizabeth looked up at him now with a very provocative look and then stood up "Well when you figure that out, give me a call …" she handed him a card, kissed him on the cheek and walked past him and his friends and then out the door

They all watched with intensity as the young lady elegantly left the bar.

As she exited the bar she moved towards her car and paused – "Let's see if he took the bait..." then she moved around to the driver's side of her brand new Lamborghini... 'Yep, Hook, line and sinker..." she thought as she watched Josh emerge from the restaurant. She casually waved at him as she sat then closing the wing door above her. Josh attempted to move toward the car as she sped away. She could see Josh stand on the curb lost in a look of bewilderment.

She ran two red lights and exceeded the speed limit to a point she felt gave her enough distance between her. She then pulled over abruptly speaking aloud "Way to easy…" She pulled the rearview mirror to see her reflection. "The sexy French girl act always works…"She then looked up at the building to her right. It was the 4 Seasons on 57th and pulled into the lobby driveway. She watched as a half dozen valets scrambled to be the first to help her. As the gullwing door opened a man offered his hand. "Checking in Miss?"

"She smiled "No, I actually will only be a moment" "Will you watch my car for me? She grabbed a black duffle bag "I should be back in 10 minutes " and she handed him two crisp $100 bills.

The valet looked at the money and smiled "Take your time Ms."

She entered the lobby and looked around. Again she had a valets tripping over themselves to help her. 'Pardon me, can one of you fine gentlemen show me to the powder room?" She asked in her most refined French accent?"

Two valets fought briefly as one smiled and moved forward and motioned with his hand 'Right this way Miss…"

As she entered the well-appointed restroom she looked around 'No one here – perfect" and she slammed the door and pushed the resting couch against the door to block further entry. She pulled off her sundress and reached into the black duffle-bag. She zipped herself up in her black leather uniform and then slid on her boots. She leaned into the mirror and smiled as she pulled off her wig and removed the brown contacts in her eyes. She wiped the painted freckles from her face and pulled a comb thru her blood red hair and pulled out the black visor from the bag and pulled it on. It now covered most of her face. She then stared at herself in the mirror and spoke aloud seemingly into the air in her normal and subtle English accent 'Nyx, my part is done. Amanda will be home tomorrow in New York at 4pm" "Has Victor decided what to do with her handsome guardian or her little pretty girlfriend?

Nyx image appeared on the mirror and she replied curtly "They are not your concern Eris" "I will inform the Dr. of your progress, just focus on the plan" The image disappeared

Eris moved the couch out of the way with her foot and headed out the lobby and towards her car. She smiled as the valets looked at her with both uncertainty and puzzlement

One man moved quickly to greet her as she continued her brisk pace "Can I help you miss?

"She smiled and answered in her subtle English accent 'My car" pointing to the matte black Lamborghini "That is if you don't mind?"

"I am sorry miss "which car is yours?

Eris grinned and slightly waved her hand as the sleek Lamborghini gullwing door opened and its lights came on "This one…"

The valet looked puzzled "I am sorry…" and before he could say another word Eris grabbed him and slammed his head against the edge of an open car door next to her and he fell in an unconscious slump.

"I am sorry too" she said in a mock apologetic tone looking down at him and she slipped into the car as several valets moved to intervene. Eris just smiled 'I would love to stay and play boys…" and the wing door closed above her. Then she spoke aloud … "I have my own plans Nyx…" and she floored the electric accelerator and sped off….

Amanda sat on a bench in Trouville as she watched the evening sun light glisten off the ocean.

She was transfixed on the brilliant colors of the sunset reflecting in the sea. Red, orange, yellows sparkling and dancing over the waves. Her VC on her wrist beeped and she clicked it on.

The voice on the end of the line spoke "Let me guess… Its sunset and you are sitting on that little pastel green bench outside Brasserie le Central café staring at the ocean…"

Amanda sighed 'Hi Jules…" and she played with some settings on her VC "What's wrong with your imaging?"

Julie Gabriel was Amanda's closest friend in the world. Amanda fondly called her "Jules." Amanda loved giving those close to her nicknames. Made her feel the relationships then were even more personal…

Jules spoke softly 'I am in an elevator." "You ok? I saw your "Tick" feed. You looked pissed when you left that room"

Amanda put her hand to her face "Robur took complete advantage of me…"

Jules image now appeared "Can you see me now?

Amanda nodded

Jules giggled 'Turn your VC so I can see the ocean…"

Amanda smirked "yes, in front of Le Central…" and turned the VC back

Jules continued 'Well hate to say I told you but...I told you not to trust him"

Amanda shook her head 'exactly what Michael said…"

Jules continued "The press seemed to like it. Everything I read was very flattering. You're a rock star now for science" and laughed " Jules voice now changed to concern " I thought you were supposed to be on a plane right now though?"

Amanda took a deep breath "I blew off that flight. There is a flight at 7pm tomorrow"

Jules asked 'Is Josh still picking you up?"

Amanda shook her head no 'No, and I really don't want him to. I told him you were sending a car."

Jules looked perplexed "A car? What am I a limo service?"

Amanda slightly laughed. "If I said anything else he may have insisted…" "I just don't want to see him right now" As she put her hands to her face and leaned forward.

Jules looked confused 'We are still on for dinner tomorrow, right? "

Amanda looked up and nodded "Yeah. I told him not to make any other plans. ""I will probably go meet him around 8pm tomorrow and then see you at your place around 9pm. That work?"

Jules looked a bit frantic flipping through her digital calendar. "I think our reservations are at 8:30. I can't move them. … Yes they are at 8:30. I had to make this reservation a month ago for this place. Anyone who is anyone has been trying to get a seat there for weeks!"

Amanda sighed 'We will be there around 8pm. "

Jules asked 'promise?"

Amanda looked down and in a defenseless tone responded 'Yes, I promise."

Jules tone changed to genuine concern "You don't look good, maybe you should come home tonight. You can stay with me and we can talk"

Amanda sighed "I just need to be alone for a while. I will stay at the apt here tonight and head to Paris tomorrow. I do miss you though Jules. I will see you tomorrow ok?"

Jules reluctantly agreed "Go get your Cappuccino and enjoy your walk… and don't ruin my shoes I lent you take them off before you head down to the beach" And then Jules laughed "I will see you tomorrow night"

Amanda looked down at her coffee, then at her new shoes she had borrowed and then looked up and smiled 'I love you Jules. See you tomorrow" and clicked off the image

Amanda sat back and enjoyed the last moments of sun dance over the waves. She thought to herself "Just being here makes me feel better already. " She breathed deeply. The ocean air he was always comforting and fresh. The tourists all gone but it was a warm fall. Crowded or quiet, she loved this beach just the same. She leaned forward and removed her shoes. She could never pass up an evening walk along the shore. She picked up her shoes and headed for the beach. For a late October the sand was still very warm. Her shoes dangled from her finger tips she walked the edges of the surf. Waves splashed along her feet and knees. She looked out into the Atlantic and sighed. She noticed some large black clouds heading her way. "Looks like we may get a surprise thunder storm" she said to herself.

As Amanda continued to walk, enjoying her early evening stroll, it had started to sprinkle rain. She stopped, set her coffee down and turned to stare into ocean and the horizon. The sun now had set and she stood watching the blue black sea and the breakers, feeling the cold water rise and fall at her feet. A brief moment seemed to passed and suddenly she found herself waist deep in the surf staring out into the endless sea. Then out of no where, she heard a voice. A young girls voice. "He misses you too… He is waiting for you…" She said in a very refined English accent

Amanda was startled. She had not seen anyone else on the beach and turned in surprise both at the voice and now at the depth of the surf she found herself in.

The young girl smiled at her as Amanda turned and headed to back to shore and shallower waters.

"Hello. I did not mean to startle you" The young girl said with apology" The young girl was very pretty, about 12 or 13 years of age. Big beautiful green/ blue eyes, wavy reddish brown hair pulled up into a ponytail wearing a pretty white dress. The young girl then asked with concern "You look sad…"

Amanda was clearly caught off guard but gently spoke "No need to apologize. You did startle me a little though. I was not expecting to find anyone out here today especially in this weather" as she tried to rinse the water from her sundress as she moved out of the surf. Amanda then glanced for a moment at the dripping wet shoes in her hand and subtly laughed. Amanda shook her head and spoke aloud "I am kind of having a bad day..." she then smiled up at the young girl. "You probably should not be out here. It's really starting to rain hard..."

The young girl looked back in qual concern 'Neither should you…" "May I ask why you are here?"

Amanda looked slightly puzzled and then sighed "I just needed to get away. I always come here when I feel that way" "And you? Where are your parents?"

The girl seemed unaffected by the rain which was now getting heavier "I don't have any"

Amanda looked even more perplexed "You are alone?"

The girl smiled 'No. I am with you"

Amanda replied softly as she approached the young girl and knelt reaching out to gently brush the girls wet hair from her face "You are aren't you"" Amanda studied her face and spoke with a loving tone "You have such beautiful eyes…"

The girl looked down as if she was embarrassed by the compliment. She then looked up and replied 'They are just like yours…"

Amanda stared at her for a moment realizing they did indeed share the same eyes and eye color. She paused in reaction to this very unexpected engagement and now spoke in a tone of concern "We have to get you out of the rain." Amanda stood and gently took the young girls hand and asked "What's your name?"

The girl looked up and smiled "I cant tell you"

Amanda nodded "because I am a stranger right?"

The girl shook her head "No not that at all. I just cant tell you."

Amanda replied gently "I understand" and tried to lead the girl away from the shore.

The girl did not move and resisted Amanda's attempt to leave and spoke with intent 'I am here because of my father."

Amanda again knelt down and spoke with deeper concern "Your father?" "Please, Let me at least take you back to town and we can talk as we go. We will figure out what to do from there."

The girl continued to resist "I don't think you understand." "I am here to learn about him. To understand why he did what he did. To learn about why he loved the things he loved"

Amanda's curiosity now turned to even deeper concern. Something was not right about this young girl.

The girl walked passed Amanda and slowly but intentionally walked directly into the breakers. Amanda moved in gently to stop her.

The girl was completely transfixed with the ocean and the far off horizon "My father loved the ocean. I have never seen it from this perspective before. It is so beautiful…"

Amanda attempted a smile as her concern continued to grow. She tried to get the young girl to look at her and tried to continue the conversation 'I love the ocean too."

The girl now turned to her and smiled "I know..." the girl now turned her attention directly to Amanda. "You are very beautiful too"

Amanda was nearly speechless " Thank you …So are you.."

The girl continued "But how can you be so beautiful and look so sad?"

Amanda now reached out and held both of the girls hands "I am just feeling alone – but we really need to go and get you out of the rain."

The girl looked confused 'I am alone too… and it hurts" "I miss my father so bad" Amanda could discern she had started to cry

Amanda dropped her wet shoes, knelt again and put her arm around the girl "I understand. I do and you have me right now"

The girl awkwardly tried now to hug Amanda "But you are so pretty, how can you be alone?"

Amanda's eyes now started to fill with tears "Just because you are pretty doesn't mean you won't feel loneliness… please come with me. I will stay with you until we find out where you belong, I promise"

The girl now slowly moved "What if it will takes hours, or days?

Amanda now spoke in a warm and caring tone as she turned the girl's head and gently held her face 'I will stay with you as long as it takes"

The girl paused to look Amanda in the face and held Amanda's hand tightly "What if it takes forever?"

"Amanda pulled her close "Then I will be with you forever..."

The girl spoke "You would do that for me?"

Amanda nodded and smiled "Yes…of course I would"

The girl smiled and reached out to touch Amanda's face "I am beginning to understand why he loved you..." "Amanda was suddenly blinded by a flash of light and reacted out of instinct releasing the young girls hand and putting her hands to her face. It was over in a moment.

Amanda opened her eyes and she found herself back on the little pastel green bench in front of Le Central. She glanced down and picked up her warm coffee. She looked down at her shoes. They were still on and perfectly dry. "Had she fallen asleep?" she thought. She looked at her wrist VC – 10 minutes had passed since her call with Jules… She looked around. No sign of clouds nor that of rain. Amanda took a deep breath 'That felt so real…maybe I am more overworked than I thought" She stood up then walked to the edge of the beach and gazed into the evening horizon. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and headed into town walking towards her apartment...


	5. Chapter 4

Amanda had arrived from Paris as scheduled. It was now Saturday evening, 7:45pm and she was heading to meet Jules for dinner. Amanda's Pocket cab moved quietly and swiftly through the streets of uptown Manhattan. She had dressed for a night on the town but now circumstances had changed. Amanda allowed her mind to wander for a moment as she attempted to find something, anything to occupy her troubled thoughts. She carelessly read the window decal placed in all autonomous cabs and buses. "POCT" she read to herself. She continued to read the line directly beneath it "Public Option for City Transportation' Vehicle code 5.30.04cab. This was the official seal for all licensed automated cabs. Amanda smiled and spoke the word "Pocket" and thought to herself "And people think they are called "Pocket" because they are small." "I miss the old yellow cabs though" "These electric driverless cabs sometimes give me the creeps. No driver, no steering wheel and you sit facing the other person trusting this mindless machine with your life" ( Today, all public transportation in every major city was now fully autonomous and electric, including all delivery trucks and any vehicle operating within city limits. This change in vehicle operations virtually eliminated traffic casualties, congestion creating a safer and cleaner environment. Owning and operating any type of private transportation was discouraged with high taxes and enormous monthly fees and permits that were only affordable to the uber rich.

The Pocket cab arrived quietly and efficiently at the Carlton House on East 61st. This was Jules home, her place of residence. Remolded 10 years ago to include 2 dozen additional floors, it continued to redefine itself as residence for the social elite. As the vehicle stopped an interior light came on and a monitor on a small console between the seats glowed to life requesting payment. Amanda could see a camera image of her on the screen. She assumed it was to catch dead beats, those who do not pay. Amanda was well familiar with the payment process. Payment required nothing more than a thumbprint to access a preset payment option on her prepaid monthly Taxi fee. Amanda pressed her thumb and the car replied in a pleasant female voice "Thank you Dr. Collins" "your receipt has been sent". The cab door opened and the voice continued "We appreciate your business". Amanda grabbed her purse and exited. She stood up and looked at the city around her. She turned to watch the cab door close with continued automated efficiency. The cab sat at the curb for a moment then sped up to join the dozen others speeding by attending to fares. The once noisy traffic was now nothing more than a "whoosh" of one object moving past another. Amanda became a bit nostalgic for the lost noise of the traffic she remembered as a child in a continued effort of distraction … but it was not working. No matter how hard she tried and her thoughts now quickly overcame her. Thoughts of Josh, her most recent boyfriend of her most current but now defunct relationship. Amanda paused and looked up at Jules building and the early evening sky and closed her eyes and sighed. The evening was relatively warm and even though the city as bustling this Saturday evening, she closed her eyes to try to find calm. The sound of the quiet cars passing one another reminded her of the breakers on shore...

Amanda opened her eyes and realized Mike, Jules doorman was watching her. A bit embarrassed she briskly walked up to Jules' building. Mike greeted her with his usual "Good evening Ms. Collins, it's a beautiful night". Amanda attempted a smile and replied "Good evening Mike, it is '. She walked elegantly past him. Most apartments now had automated security, robot doorman and automated doors, replacing human doormen. This building retained real doormen. Amanda always preferred real people as opposed to cold and impersonal technology and she liked Mike who had been Jules doorman for years. She liked the fact Mike always seemed to there. She strived and longed for human interaction and consistency in just about everything she did. This was just one more "routine" that made her feel safe, happy and offered a sense of continuity and comfort to her life.

Amanda walked to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator opened and she walked in. She sighed again as door closed. She felt the closer she was getting to see Jules, the more she was losing to her ability to control her emotions. She pressed "51". Jules floor that offered a spectacular corner apt view of the city. The elevator moved swiftly and the doors opened with equal efficiency. She stopped to admire the fresh flowers on the hallway table opposite the elevator. But now knowing she was just a dozen yards from Jules door caused a wave of emotion that overcame her. She sighed again and tried not to cry. 'Too late' she thought to herself, as she felt some tears run down her face. She looked up and caught her reflection in the mirror above the flowers. She paused and rustled through her purse and took out a tissue to wipe her eyes. She then took out her lipstick and lightly applied it. 'Don't lose it now, you will be ok" Amanda tried to hold her composure as she walked down the hallway and paused at 5164. She lightly knocked as she called out "Jules?"

Jules" Julie Gabriel was a very attractive young woman. She was about 30, slim, brunette with wavy long brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and a flawless complexion. Jules wore a form fitting dark blue dress that flattered her figure. Jules had a very prestigious job as owner of her own marketing firm. She also had inherited a great deal of money from her grandmother just like Amanda, which allowed for a rather luxurious lifestyle, which included this apartment. Amanda had a lot in common with Jules as they were both orphans and then both had come into money in their mid-teens. Amanda always appreciated the coincidences between their two lives and Amanda loved Jules like a sister she never had.

Jules anxiously greeted her best friend "Amanda!" she said aloud and in an excited tone " I am so happy to see you! Welcome back! how was the flight?" Jules hugged her and then motioned her in "Come on in!" Jules did not wait for any response as she resumed what seemed like a flurry of activity in various stages of preparation. Jules spoke eagerly and in an excited tone anticipating their evening together. Jules was always full of energy and rarely could sit still for longer than a moment. She also always had a habit of just talking – whether anyone listened or cared and really more of a stream of consciousness though more than anything…

Jules talked aloud "I am almost ready." "Remember, we have reservations in 30 minutes and Nick said he is going to meet us in the bar for drinks. He is stuck at the office…at least that is what he says… I heard the game in the background, so who knows …. "Jules continued "Where's Josh? Is he just is going to meet us there?"

Amanda did not respond.

Jules asked again in a puzzled tone now realizing Amanda was alone "I thought Josh was coming with you?" and she turned the corner to finally catch Amanda's face.

Amanda tried to keep her composure but it was too late…tears were welling up in her eyes and as soon as she tried to smile, tears streamed down her face.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Jules asked with a tone of surprise and concern.

Amanda chocked back her emotions "Josh and I just broke up" she said and she gave in and started crying "Jules, what is wrong with me?" and she spun and sat on the couch. " I find these great guys, I fall head over heels, and then – bam…it's over. I find all kinds of reasons for it not to work and then it ends as fast as it started, "what's wrong with me Jules?" I think I do this on purpose.

Jules smiled with an intent to comfort "Nothing is wrong with you and you do." Jules then sat next to her on the couch "Amanda, you are beautiful, smart and talented. Look at You! You should be a model or an actress and you are smarter than anyone I know" "and...Let me guess.. it was you who broke up with him…?"

Amanda shook her head and then stopped…"He said we needed to talk… "

Jules smirked "And let me guess again... about all this travel you have been doing lately.?"

Amanda looked at her "yes, about all the travel I am doing…."

Jules continued "Then you went on your usual lecture on needing time for your job, your passion, blah blah blah.. even I have heard that speech a hundred times."

Amanda spoke in a surprised tone "So what if I did? I do need my own time!" "I love my job. My job is my passion. It's not like I have a normal 9-5 job – one that just ends when I get home…"I have to travel, sometimes for days or weeks on end." This is the life I have chosen, it is me and he can't handle it."

Jules laughed "Josh is still interning at the firm…you can't hold that against him… hourly jobs are all that boy knows …""Traveling is hard on relationships and you are kind of known for failing in love with those you work closely with... You met Josh at Yale helping you do that research on that ethics paper you just published as a follow-up to the one you did earlier..."

Amanda shook her head "But that is not why we broke up…"

Jules corrected "You mean why you broke up with him?" Your one year timer went off…" and She lightly laughed.

Amanda sat in angry and frustrated silence.

Jules then spoke in a loving but questioning voice and lifted Amanda's chin "Let me ask you this…Do you love Josh?"

Amanda paused "of course I do!" She said, responding in a "matter of fact" tone with narrow eyes and crumpled brow.

Jules raised an eyebrow in response and Amanda turned her head and looked down.

Amanda paused for a long moment and spoke in an uncertain tone, tears still streaming down her face 'Well, I think I do?"

Jules stood up and smiled. "Amanda, since I have known you, you have dated some of the hottest guys I have ever seen. You go out, you party, you look great together, you have fun and then we always end up here. That's dating. But honestly Amanda as your friend, I have never seen you in love."

Amanda looked at Jules in surprise "I have been in love... and Amanda's expression turned to concern. "At least I think I have" Amanda then looked up with a look of surprise and puzzlement "Hey! I thought you were my best friend and best friends are supposed to comfort you, right? Not lecture you."

Jules smiled coyly "Yes Princess, but since we are on the subject I think I know part of the issue. Frankly Amanda, to be honest, most of the guys you date, you have never fully connected with. They are all good looking, some smart, some dumber than rocks but none have passion like you on anything" "and you need to be connected at all levels. You need someone who can be as passionate as you... I know you... "

Amanda frowned "First you know how much I hate it when you call me that…" and she narrowed her eyes. "and second what are you talking about? Josh and I are connected? He graduated from Yale… we both love education... we both love art...we both love travel..."

Jules smirked and he has never really paid attention to you - he gets distracted easier than a 5 year old...and besides that he calls you "Mandy"... "Mandy...Really Amanda? "Graduating from Yale gives you a pedigree but doesn't necessarily make you a good boyfriend... and I hate to say it... his family made him go to school and he loves to travel because you pay and lets talk about his love for art... and let me make a point here. Do you remember that night we all met and you told him you love impressionist art?"

Amanda grimaced and spoke in a matter of fact confirming tone– "Yes, I remember saying I love French impressionist art…"

Jules smiled widely, ah and you first had to tell him what 'Impressionism" meant and then specifically called out your passion for Monet?"

Amanda's mouth tightened and her eyes closed trying to forget that moment...

Jules continued "Let me remind you because I was there" caressing Amanda's hair to comfort her. Jules slyly smiled then continued "Do you remember what he said in response? He said he preferred "White wedding as he thought that it was a better song… " Jules turned Amanda face towards her. "Princess, he thought "Monet" was a song by that 80's singer Billy Idol!" "Jules then stood up as she often does when she is trying to make a point -mostly for dramatic effect.

Amanda sat with her arms firmly crossed – and attempted to defend him "He just wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. He was watching the game."

She watched Jules grab and now fuss with her purse and continued speaking to Amanda without looking at her…"Like I said...He never paid attention to you princess..." she looked up as to clarify her point "I obviously mean in the talking part of your relationship of course" and then she buried herself back into the task at hand and then paused remembering another account ..."Oh and the one before that, and what was his name? Zen?"

Amanda corrected her in a monotone almost defeated voice "Zan."

Jules continued and spoke to herself and looked up into space and paused again if remembering "Yeah, Zan," "Wow…" and spoke under her breathe "God he was gorgeous" and then she quickly resumed rummaging through her purse. She then stopped suddenly and looked to Amanda "But remember what he said you were taking about your fondness of epic novels of the 19th century and how you really did not care for Tolstoy?" "What did Zen say?"

Amanda just stared at Jules and again replied again in a monotone voice continuing to correct her "Zan…"

Jules replied again with a dream like gaze "yeah, Zan" and she paused again "boy was he cute… but what did he say Amanda?" "Oh yeah, he said he really liked the third movie as it made him cry!" He thought you meant Toy Story!" And Jules turned to face her "Toy Story Amanda! Remember that kid movie!" and she threw her arms up in the air in a moment of exasperation. Like I said no real connection– he was gorgeous but stupid, and again no passion in common. I would ask what the two of you would talk about but I sincerely doubt there was a lot of talking going on for those 12 months …" Jules paused to gauge Amanda's reaction. "Come on princess that was funny… " Jules paused again as if to reassess her comments "Yes...It is true… and it was funny!" Jules grabbed her coat… "Do we need to reminisce about some other choice moments?"

Amanda folded her arms and sat in a huff. "I really hate it when you call me princess…"

Jules mock smiled "But a princess is what you remind me of when anything interrupts your perfect life… the girl who has literally everything and still attempts to find something wrong …" "Please "Mandy…" and Jules grinned to try to make her laugh.

Jules wrapped her scarf and then sat down next to Amanda. She pulled a wave of blonde hair from Amanda's face "Amanda my point is that maybe you need to find someone like you." "Someone who is more than just a pretty face. In fact my guess is when you find someone to connect with at your level of intellect ...and that is a pretty high bar, and with your passion, and really connect here" Jules touched Amanda's heart. "Maybe then you will really find what you are looking for" Jules smiled and the suddenly caught herself and stood abruptly "What am I saying? I sound like my mother." and stood and raised her arms again in exasperation.

Jules resumed wandering around in preparation "Anyway Amanda, it wasn't going to last. Whatever you had with Josh ended the moment that paper was republished under your own real name 3 weeks ago. Get over it. It was doomed from the Billy Idol moment and besides, Ii I had to hear him call you 'Mandy" one more time I was going to scream!"

Amanda looked down 'I never liked that nick name either to be honest..."

Jules stopped what she was doing and glared at her "I knew you didnt like it - why didnt you say something?!" then again resumed her flurry of activity..." Anyway, I know you pretty well girl. You just haven't found "the one"… he is out there but I am having a real hard time feeling sorry for you watching you go thru all those really gorgeous guys to find him. "

Amanda sat now staring at Jules thru her eyebrows.

"Come on! …Let's go!" Jules said in a loud and bellowing tone.

Amanda barked indignantly, "That's all I get?"

Jules just smiled as she glanced at her VC 'I am calling Nick and canceling "Let's go out and find your next mistake and get you over this."

Amanda grimaced

Moments later, Jules and Amanda walked thru the open elevator. Mike greeted them and opened the door. Amanda spoke "Good night Mike" as she tried to smile.

Jules could not resist and grinned widely and joked to Mike 'Princess is unhappy again so I am going to find her a play toy."

Mike laughed as they both walked out into the night.

Amanda whispered "I don't think Mike cares about my problems..."

Jules smirked "Maybe he could be your new play toy...he is cute" and she looked back and waved at him.

Amanda smacked her on the arm shaking her head. "Lets just go and get this night over already..."

Jules clicked on the button on her VC labeled "cab". Jules looked at Amanda. It still freaks me out that you just push a button and an automated car knows exactly who and where you are at. A brief moment passed and a Pocket cab pulled up with great efficiency. The interior light came out and the door clicked open. "Good evening Ms. Gabriel, I am at your service, please make yourself comfortable"

Jules and Amanda enter the car. Jules rifled thru her purse and continued her cab discussion " I do have to admit it though, it is damn convenient" No hassle. Push a button, car just shows up, and… damn… where is that address?"

Amanda looks at Jules, "Just ask the car Jules."

Jules raises an eyebrow. "We are not going to a club Amanda we are going to a private party. Ah, here it is…. A new client. And when I mean new, I mean like he just became a client an hour ago. I get a call from his assistant for an acceptance of an initial engagement and an invite to his party" she snapped her finger "just like that…" "A major one too!"

Amanda shook her head "What? "Who is this client?"

Jules, still rifling thru her purse "That guy who is running for President. I wasn't going to go because I made such a big deal about those reservations and but now it seems like the perfect place for you. I assume it will be a party with a bunch of rich smart, successful men."

Amanda crinkled her brow – "Are you talking about Edward Land!?"

"Yeah, that guy. His new AirCruise company liked my ad campaign proposal - this could be huge…"

Amanda sat stunned. Jules looked up "Here it is! " She looked up and was caught by surprise by Amanda's disappointed look on her face."

"What now?" Jules asked in an exasperated tone.

Amanda spoke curtly "First, the "Tick" says he is leading the pools - expected to be a landslide. He will be President…"

Jules shook her head "So, who cares. You have me partying with royalty or your movie star friends all the time, big deal?"

Amanda looked at her with an equally puzzled look "Jules, it is a big deal… anyway, second, You know I have publically implicated he and his firm in that art forgery scandal in Berlin? And have your read your iNFeed Tick lately? "And now ConGlobal has blamed my lecture in Paris for the last minute opposition of their bill! I can't go to his party!"

Jules grimaced and sat back "Oh, yeah, I really did not connect the two…" and then sat up "But come on… I mean you're pretty and you made a fuss, but I doubt he even really know who you are…"

Amanda interrupted "But what if he does? I am not so sure you want to be seen and associated with me given the circumstances."

Look! He is on the "Tick" right now! Turn that up!"

Jules clicked on the screen to turn up the volume. Both Amanda and Jules listened as Edward Land stood before the US Congress giving and unprecedented 5 minute speech recommending they reject ConGlobal's proposal - his firms own proposal.

Amanda leaned back "Wow, I hate to say it, but that was impressive…." "Doesn't change my option of him or my apprehensions about going to his home though…"

Jules smirked "Ok, now I know you are out of it. The Amanda I know would go and look forward to the potential opportunity for a scandalous affair…"

Amanda smiled with a lopsided grin 'I am just concerned given you have this 'huge" deal. If I meet him you know I will say something. And not just about this art situation. I think he is a self-absorbed asinine windbag and if it wasn't for Conglobal's financial backing, Land would likely be polishing shoes on the corner and that is an insult to those hard working guys who do that."

Jules smiled wryly "That's the Amanda I know. And let's get real, I know you are beautiful and charming and are at core of this huge international scandal, but I seriously doubt Land would be able to pick you out of a line-up of his entourage of beach bunnies."

Amanda had a mischievous look on your face "So we have gone from Princess to beach bunny?" she shook her head..."Ok, so we have had this conversation, so I don't want any complaints afterward."

Jules moved to sit next to her "See, this is already helping."

Amanda grumbled "...and you know, Rich guys bore me."

Jules lips furrowed "Yeah, yeah, yeah….how many more things can the princess complain about today?"

Amanda opened her purse and pulled out her red lipstick and a little mirror, and looked up in irritation. "Well I don't like this new lipstick… so that's one more…" and she grinned coyly at Jules…. "and I am really not in the mood for this Jules."

Jules looked irritated as well. And moved to sit back across from Amanda "You need this. And because of you, I need this. It will be fun I swear".

Amanda carelessly turned to watch the world go silently by from their cab window." The car passed by a large digital Broadway advertisement for the latest version of "Romeo and Juliet" which caught her eye. "See Jules that is what I want…" Amanda said dreamingly.

Jules looked puzzled "You want to go to a Broadway play?" "Tonight?"

Amanda shook her head and looked back and the passing advert then back at Jules. "No, she said in tone of slight frustration "No, what I meant was that I want that kind of love, adventurous, daring, star-crossed, rebellious…completely selfless and forever"

Jules eyes rolled and spoke indignantly "You know they both die in the end don't you?"

Amanda pursed her lips and looked away. She spoke to the window "You know what I mean Jules". "Have you ever had someone love you so much they would die for you? "

Jules grinned and spoke dismissively "Amanda, Have you ever loved someone that much? "I think for that to work it has to work both ways " Jules looked out the window too and now spoke in a somewhat distant voice "Honestly though, I don't think that kind of selfless mutual love exists."

Amanda turned back to Jules and they both caught each other with nothing but silence. Amanda spoke softly "But that is what I am looking for" That's what I want"" That one in a million."

Jules slightly smiled and then moved to sit next to Amanda. Jules put her arms around here and hugged her. 'I think you mean one in a billion. Probably more like one in a trillion though to be real honest. Then In a mock loving tone she spoke with intent "Well. You will always have me. I would die for you" and Jules looked up at Amanda and smirked and blinked her eyes trying to be cute. "At least I love you". Jules then gave her cutest smile. Both girls finally broke into laughter.

"See, I finally made you laugh". Jules said with satisfaction.

Amanda smiled and with a sense of acknowledgement. She gently spoke. "You are right though. You are always right. I do need to just get out and I honestly don't know what I would do without you" and she smiled softly.

Jules perked up "So no more sad, dreary Amanda tonight then?"

Amanda smiled a bit embarrassed shaking her head "No. It will be fun" and she looked up and smiled again.

"Finally!" Jules spoke in a mock tone. "You know, sometimes I find it exhausting going out with you" and fell back in the seat as if completely out of energy. Jules then turned her head staring directly at Amanda and smirked "Seriously, If it is a bore, I will take you to a show" and she smiled in an assuring way.

Amanda smiled and laughed. "I am not that high maintenance am I?"

Jules smirked and spoke sarcastically "Oh you so are."

Amanda picked up her lipstick and opened her mirror to touch up her lips. "I guess I am ready as I will ever be" and did a mock kiss to Jules. "How do I look?"

Jules smiled "To die for..." And both broke into subtle laughter.

The cab began to silently pass what looked like a palace. The house was incredible. Land had hired a small army of valets to greet guests.

Amanda spoke in a dissatisfied tone "Look at all the security..."

Jules spoke softly "Like you said, he is running for President. What did you expect? "But now that you mention it, we can't show up in a Pocket..." And she looked at Amanda in a knowing way.

Amanda crossed her arms "No Jules, I am not asking him again."

Jules pleaded "Amanda, Michael loves you. He will let you borrow it."

"No Jules, it makes me feel like a kid asking dad for the car."

Jules held up her VC as Michael's image appeared 'Hi Michael! Amanda wanted to ask you something…"

Amanda looked beyond the device at Jules then smiled at Michael's image "Hi Michael how was your flight?"

Michael grinned ignoring her question knowing what she really wanted "Yeah you can borrow the car…. What's the event?"

Amanda smirked "The usual – dinner with the likely Presidential candidate nothing much but Jules is embarrassed showing up in a Pocket…"

Jules interrupted "Michael, I swear, you know how high maintenance Amanda can be…"

Michael laughed "a Presidential affair, hmmm… you know where the car is girls. I had the ignition updated. Just use your thumb print ...and Amanda… and please don't park it on the street again."

Amanda smiled 'Love you Michael"

Michael nodded "You too" and the image went blank.

Jules looked like a giddy school girl "Car – take us to 8th & Spruce street " and she turned to Amanda. Is Michael home?"

Amanda nodded, yeah, but I am gen-coded for the garage. You need to find something nice for him this time … you never said thank you last time and the car was a mess…"

Jules eyebrows cringed "I didn't mean to park the car next to those sprinklers..."

Amanda shook her head "Anyway, "I am driving this time..."

Jules begged "Amanda pleeeease – just let me drive to the event?"

"No Jules! Do you even still have a license?"

Jules frowned "Are you kidding? they raised the drivers license fees to $25k a year with a $2k monthly tax and a $20 per mile use tax! but please Amanda!"

The PocketCab pulled up to Michael's luxury town house on Spruce.

Amanda placed her thumb on the lit screen to pay the fare and both exited the car. Amanda walked down the small path and placed her thumb on the small pad adjacent to the garage. The door of the garage opened quietly. The red 1956 jaguar XK140 convertible sat elegantly in the very well-appointed garage. Jules rushed by her, opened the car door and sat in the driver seat "Please Amanda?!"

Amanda did not answer and just moved around to the passenger side, opened the door and she sat then leaned over and placed her thumb on the panel. The gas car started quietly.

Jules responded in glee 'Yes! And she shifted the car into gear and it let a small screech as the car launched down the drive into the quiet upscale neighborhood…

 _ **Somewhere in the north Atlantic…**_

Nyx bowed her head as she awaited the opening of the large glowing amber doors that lead into Victor Devlin's private office.

"Enter…" Dr. Victor Devlin spoke in a monotone voice.

Nyx moved quietly as she entered.

"Speak" Devlin commanded.

"House Bill 95A has been pulled. Your direction for Edward to give a speech as both CEO of ConGlobal and the leading presidential candidate on the ethics and his reconsideration of the bill and recommendation it be dropped immediately met with an overwhelming positive response. Why the stock is down 11%, public support for his election campaign has boosted his poll numbers to over a 80% lead. With the election in two weeks, he will be President Sir…

Devlin smirked as Nyx continued "House Bill 2004.2.12mb will be proposed Monday and it is expected to pass with a majority vote…"

Devlin knew Nyx well and could tell she was holding back something – likely unpleasant news and he spoke in a questioning tone "and?" " You have something unpleasant to tell me. What is it?"

Nyx looked up with a firm gaze 'It's Eris sir."

Devlin grinned as he stood and moved to the front of his desk "What has she done this time?"

Nyx hesitated.

Devlin spoke calmly "What is it Nyx?

Nyx again looked up with a firm stare "She has invited Amanda and her friend to Edward's dinner tonight…" I just go off the phone with Mr Tuteur and he confirmed as well..."

Devlin paused and he turned and walked towards the wall to the front of the room. The wall like all walls in Devlin's study appeared to be a deep black shiny metal. Although when you really looked at them they seemed to have some transparency giving them unlimited depth. Devlin waved his hand and the wall turned into an image of Edwards New York home. It looked like you could reach out and touch it. The house glowed, ready for a multinational event. Devlin motioned and the image changed to Edward sitting at his desk with his feet up in the air having an in-depth conversation over his 3d VComm .Devlin stared at him….

Nyx waited for a moment and then continued "Instructions sir?"

Devlin continue to stare at Edward for a long moment and then spoke "Keep to the plan…"

Nyx asked "And what about Eris?"

Devlin paused again and then spoke "We still need to understand what she is up to... ensure our Dr. remains safe... and that means at all costs Nyx - do I make myself clear?"

Nyx bowed her head "Understood sir"

 _ **Back in Manhattan…**_

Jules pulled the beautiful antique sports car up into the long, half-moon shaped driveway and stopped at the crest. Edward Land was a billionaire playboy. He had purchased 3 lots on park avenue and had the buildings demolished and had built himself a multi-billion dollar palace situated in the heart of Manhattan.

Jules gawked at the ultra-lavish estate as they pulled up "This place is huge Amanda…" "They say the square foot of his driveway alone is worth over $250Million"

Amanda scoffed "It's a driveway Jules…"

Several other guests were arriving as well. Mostly limousines, but the rare convertible and driver based sports cars were also in queue for parking. Jules was glowing to be perceived as not only a driver, but a gas based car that was now only seen in high end museums. The car clearly set Amanda and herself apart from the crowd and Jules loved the attention… not so much Amanda though….

Amana grimaced "Everyone is staring Jules…"

Jules continued to wear a huge smile "Of course they are! They probably think we are either royalty or socialites, or both!… isn't it great?!"

Amanda kept her head low 'No, it is embarrassing…"" All these people clearly are rich so why are they all gawking?"

Jules leaned over "We are two beautiful girls driving a $3 million dollar sports car… who wouldn't look at us? Come on Amanda, enjoy it!"

A very well dressed Man approached 'Good evening ladies, Welcome to Land Estate. My name is Tony and I am your valet. Tony opened the car door for Jules and helped her out of the car. He smiled and then quickly moved around the car and opened the door for Amanda and assisted her. He then walked both to an event host waiting at the foot of the stairs.

The host asked Amanda, "Good evening and welcome! Your name Ms.?"

Amanda replied 'Amanda Collins"

The valet flipped thru his digital list of invitees and looked momentarily stressed until Jules stepped out behind her and spoke up "The invitation is under my name - "Julie Gabriel … Dr. Collins is my guest." The attendant smiled. Ah Welcome Ms. Gabriel, Dr. Collins enjoy the party and motioned them upstairs to the door where two additional men waited , clearly secret service , both dressed in formal attire.

Amanda looked at Jules with a raised eyebrow. "Doctor? Really Jules?"

Jules smirked "Well you do have 4 PhD's, what's the point if you can't show off now and then?"

Amanda shook her head as she looked around "Even the attendants are wearing Tuxes. I feel a bit under-dressed" as she tried to hide her bracelets of string and hand-made beads.

Jules spoke in a quiet tone "Sometime I don't get you. You wear that gorgeous ring and then have those street bracelets …." "What happened to that Rolex I gave you for your birthday two years ago?"

Amanda shook her head "You know the watch is not my thing Jules. She then played with her ring I wear this because its my grandmother's..." and they toyed with her bracelets "...and these come from my kids I mentor. They make them – plus I like they way they look..."

Jules gently held her hand up looking at her ring "What kind of stone is it again?" you know you never told me" Staring said at the large triangular deep blue stone.

Amanda shook her head 'I really don't know, and I don't care. It was my grandmothers, the only thing I have to connect me with my past…" Suddenly Amanda paused realizing she did not mean to be rude … "The watch was a beautiful gift though!"

Jules smirked "too late if you are trying not to offend me…"

Amanda stopped and held Jules arm "I didn't mean it that way Jules…"

Jules laughed "what is up with you? and she smiled "Why do you think I didn't give you a gift last year? "You have everything… and besides that was a joke! Are you sure you are ok?"

Amanda brushed her hair back with her hand. "I don't know … that thing in Paris, this thing with Josh, and now this "and she pointed at the house…" I don't what I was thinking. I am dressed for a night club, not a formal event at a palace and I know I am definitely not up for cordial meet and greet with Edward Land should that occur…"

Jules shook her head as they reached the top stair "We are back to the dreary Amanda again I see… come on, you look beautiful as usual… and again, you need this… just go with it…'

The two secret service agent waved them in to an awaiting team of security staff. One man approached and handed them each a small airport like tray. "Please empty your purses remove your scarf and place them in here and then place them on the table over there."

Amanda mocked, as she emptied it. "My purse is barely large enough for lipstick and pocket mirror" as a lipstick and mirror were all of the contents.

"Just procedure miss." The guard politely responded as he waved a security wand over her body. Amanda glared at Jules as he paused above her rear and lightly a touched her

"Hey! Amanda quipped" "Watch your hands…"

"Sorry miss you can go…" The guard smirked and quickly waved a wand over Jules and then motioned them that they could enter.

Jules had a wide smile and grabbed Amanda's butt to mock them. "See, I can keep my hands off you either"

Jules looked back at the guard and spoke loud enough for them to hear "She is hot isn't she?"

Amanda growled "I should have smacked him…"

Jules paused and giggled "He was good looking and just like you, can never keep your hands off something beautiful…" "Just let it go…

Amanda stood her ground with a puzzled look "What are you talking about?"

"Amanda, you have almost been kicked out of nearly every museum in the world because you cant go in without touching something beautiful… "

Amanda sighed "when I do that, I am just overwhelmed and I just want to know it is real…"

Jules continued "…And so did he… let it go!"

They both entered beautiful foyer. A oval room with pure white marbled floors that contrasted the dark antique cherry wood furniture. A huge 4 ft ornate vase was placed on a large oval table in the center of the room bursting with fresh flowers. The fresh fragrance filled the room with heavy a floral smell and essence. Amanda paused to admire the oversized arrangement. "It's so beautiful Jules…I think this vase is Ming..."

Jules pulled on her arm "Please no flower, painting, furniture or architecture appreciation time. I need a drink and so do you" as she demanded "Let's go…!"

Both girls turned to the great hall. A polite female voice called out "May I take your purses or scarves?" both looked around not knowing where this voice came from. Then they both noticed a women standing in the corner in a small adjacent room. She was smiling holding out her arms as she approached.

Jules looked at Amanda and they both handed their scarves to the woman. She motioned to the left and handed them a small ticket. "Please enjoy yourselves and have a wonderful evening"

Amanda and Jules followed the woman's direction. The hallway was wide and opened op about 20 feet ahead to a large ballroom. They could her soft jazz music and could smell food cooking. It smelled like a combination of roasted garlic, chicken and freshly baked bread.

Jules looked around. "God that smells so good, I am starving'

They were interrupted by a waitress offering them both a glass of wine "We are featuring a Merlot from Sonoma or a Sauvignon Blanc from Napa and Bordeaux from the South France…

Jules politely asked "Do you have a bar?"

The waitress nodded and motioned with her hand to a bar to the far end of the room.

Jules smiled and asked Amanda "Wine or Martini's my dear?"

Amanda smirked with determined tone." It is a Martini night for sure" and then turned to the waitress "but thank you"

Just then another waitress walked by with small gourmet bite size snacks and a small portion of chicken satay.

Jules grabbed one satay and popped three bite sized snacks into her mouth

The waitress looked surprised as she tried to hand Jules a small plate.

Jules motioned 'What? I am starving and these are so good!" "Try one!" as she handed Amanda a cracker with some tuna tartar.

Amanda shook her head and turned to the waitress and politely said "No thank you"

Jules popped to more bite size snacks and grabbed a chicken satay waving off the offer for a plate. 'These are delicious". She paused and looked at a very uncomfortable Amanda "what? It is just us and this nice lady" and Jules turned to the young lady You don't mind do you?" asking the pretty waitress if she cared about her poor display of manners.

The waitress politely smiled and walked away.

Amanda looked mortified.

Jules raised her eyebrows "Can't be seen in a fancy car, but the moment your friend eats like a starving college student, suddenly you are a princess again?"

Amanda shook her head again no "I just don't want to stand out."

Jules grinned "We are two single beautiful girls, we will stand out, but I promise to have better manners the second I walk thru that hall. Jules then stared at Amanda with a puzzled look and took her thumb and wiped a small smudge of lipstick from Amanda cheek "You know, I don't like your new lipstick either" and smiled

Amanda could not help but laugh.

Jules grinned "There she is again..."

Amanda smiled graciously "Ok I am ready to have fun, I promise." And she locked arms with Jules and marched towards the ballroom and the crowded bar.

Both girls reached the bar and smiled at the bartended. The spoke in concert "Hello!" and both smiled in a flirty way.

Amanda ordered "Two dirty martinis please"

Jules added and spoke in a seductive way "and make them … extra dirty" and both girls giggled.

The bar tender was unresponsive to the joke but reacted with extreme efficiency. As he turned his back to get a bottle of choice vodka. Amanda raised an eyebrow to Jules in response to the unexpected lack of friendly engagement. The bartender then poured both drinks and dropped in a stick with three olives along with a spoonful of olive juice.

Amanda reached out and politely said "Thank you".

Jules reached out to and lifted hers in a toast. "To finding Romeo, that one in a billon guy and...um, and one that doesn't kill himself in the end."

Amanda looked at Jules quizzically for a moment then smiled and raised and clinked glasses. Amanda then put the glass to her lips and sucked hers down. She smirked and turned to the bartended and spoke "May I have another please?"

Jules smiled, eyebrows raised "Ah, it is going to be one of those nights I see" and then turned to the man behind the bar and smiled "make that two…"

They both took a sip and then turned to admire their surroundings. "Can you believe this place?"

Amanda scanned the softly lit room. The ballroom was lavish. Dozens and dozens of people mingled. There was a man playing soft jazz on an antique grand piano. The furnishings were mostly old English and quiet elegant. Amazing pieces of art were displayed throughout the room.

Jules whispered "You know Ed works for Dr. Victor Devlin. Victor is not just his backer but his employer. This Dr. Devlin is a mysterious man. No one has ever seen him. Supposedly even the richest man in the world…"

Amanda reacted with dismissal 'Victor Devlin is a myth. If he were alive he would have to be over 100 years old... but I do agree Land is number 2 – in being the richest man in world and really being Number 2 in other ways as well…."

Jules laughed "But really Amanda, Victor Devlin is behind all this. Maybe it is his grandson but anyway, it is one of those conspiracy things. Supposedly his net worth is like 100 times what Bill Gates has."

Amanda just shook her head "There is no Victor Devlin…."I reluctantly admire Land given he came from a working class family to achieve all this in such a short time… especially given our family's history… "

Jules smirked and raised her eyebrows "Given your sudden eagerness and interest in my client, and are fondly remembering your family ties, have you changed your mind about the qualities of Romeo?" "Land is extremely handsome…and clearly successful..."

Amanda responded with a tone of defensiveness "No, not at all. He is an ass and I don't care about money. I am just sharing a fact. He is an American success story and it is just ironic I am here given our families strange history together…"

Jules nodded "Ah, yes, the submarine story…"

Amanda smirked "Really Jules? "the submarine story?" "And she finished her drink.

Jules finished her second martini and mocked, "It's probably the drinks, but you know I am really starting to appreciate this situation better" "You just publically accused my new multibillion dollar client, who happens to be running for President of the United States and you implicated his firm in a crime, killed his firms billion $ deal in the Congress, and I just brought you as a dinner guest to his home."

Amanda raised her drink and smirked slyly "Sounded like fun! And remember we had this conversation… I warned you...but thanks for getting me out… "And she gave a mischievous wink. " How about another toast?"

Jules sighed and took a deep breathe and leaned back over the bar, "Another please? I am already regretting this."

 _ **Off in a small, secluded room off the main ballroom**_

Edward was whispering in a concerned voice 'You know the Secret Service doesn't like me to behave in an unexpected manner. It is all I can do to keep them at bay. A dark figure stood before Edward Land in the shadows. She spoke in a comforting but self-assured voice of a young woman with a subtle refined English accent "Small price to pay isn't it? Anyway, She is here, near the bar. The only thing I left out was a bow on her pretty little head. Do with her what you wish…" and the dark feminine figure disappeared back into the shadows. Edward shook his head as walked back into the room – Secret Service waiting patiently as he rejoined his entourage.

"Is everything OK sir?" One of the agents asked

Edward smiled in his usual charming way "It is about to become..." an paused looking over towards Amanda at the bar turning back to the agent "... a perfect evening..."


	6. Chapter 5

Summer Ryhme, at 30, had risen quickly within Edward Land's inner circle to become one of his closest confidantes. She was also rumored to be his lover. Edward had promoted her to his Chief of Staff as soon as his candidacy was official. She was extremely capable and equally beautiful with long blonde flowing hair and beautiful sparking brown eyes. She watched Edward from a distance as he emerged from a small sitting room adjacent to the Grand Ballroom. She also perceived a dark shadowy figure leaving the room as well.

"Eris... I knew it" she spoke with a tone of disdain. Summer bristled in anger and frustration as she tried to follow Eris' movements but lost her in the dim light and in the flowing crowd "Damn her…" Summer then quickly turned to her VC– a beautiful woman with long bleach white blonde hair wearing a black visor covering her eyes appeared. Summer asked in a firm sharp tone "Why is Eris here?

Nyx replied "I am monitoring the situation..."

Summer lightly shook her head and asked sarcastically "Oh you are, are you? Then I am sure you are also aware there is another anomaly tonight? - Dr. Amanda Collins is here... I approved the final guest list myself and she was not on it. The only reasonable conclusion is that Eris invited her."

Nyx spoke calmly "As I said, I am fully aware of the situation…Keep to the plan Ms. Ryhme."

Summer lightly laughed "Keep to the plan? I am about to become the Whitehouse Chief of Staff. Do you have any idea what I am risking here?"

Nyx replied with subtle frustration "And who put you in this position Ms. Rhyme?" "You will do exactly as you are told and remember, no one really pays attention to who holds the role of Chief of Staff. If your position becomes too much of an inconvenience for you, I can have that issue resolved with extreme efficiency... as I said keep to the plan."

Summer seethed with anger and clicked off the image.

 ** _Back at the bar..._**  
Jules took her third drink and raised an eyebrow "Ok – toast away!"

Amanda toasted "To adventure..."

Jules lightly shook her head "Sure! Adventure, just please don't make too big of a scene" and she gulped down her third drink.

Amanda looked at Jules with a look Jules knew all too well.

Jules pleaded "I really am going to regret this aren't I?"

Amanda smiled "Yep …and I am feeling pretty good now."

Amanda kept her unsettling grin "Just remember, this was your idea Jules. " Let's go find Edward…who is "clearly" my next mistake – but "clearly" not how you intended it to be..."

Jules looked down and smoothed her dress. "Alright Amanda I will follow your lead – just remember, Edward Land is my golden egg. Without this account, you may be getting a new roommate."

Amanda turned to Jules with surprise and sudden concern "What are you talking about?"

Jules demeanor now turned solemn "I wasn't going to tell you, but remember that investment firm where I kept most of Nanna's money?"

Amanda's attention was now firmly focused on Jules "Yeah?"

Jules looked at Amanda sheepishly "Well, they kind got busted for tax evasion and misappropriation of funds. I received a eComm from a lawyer this morning saying I will have to sue to get my money. It also said that the firm potentially had 20 to 30% in assets to cover the expected liability."

Amanda protested "Jules, why are you just telling me this now?" I will get Michael involved... and if you need money…"

Jules smiled albeit a bit sadly. "I can live on 20%, but I will probably have to sell the Apartment. I take care of this myself. I know I can always count on you if I really need help, but I need to deal with my bad decisions … " "Just please let me solve it. Right now Land is my answer, so please please try not to make too big of a scene?"

Amanda looked at her in response, now appearing somewhat reserved. "You kind of taken all the fun out of it now."

Jules held Amanda's hand to try to comfort her "Everything will be fine. Enjoy yourself. Just don't enjoy yourself too much..."

Amanda smirked "I will try… but only for you" "By the way, who is the blonde that has been staring at us since we have been here?"

Jules looked around and paused "Ah - her? She is probably jealous. She saw me grab your butt. Speaking of 'butts" did you see the bartenders?" And she smirked "And since when do you pay attention to the girls?"

Amanda looked past Jules staring at the blonde woman "Something is off here… she is watching us..."

Jules smirked and looked at Amanda with stern resolve. "Time to move your attention to the guys in the room." She then grabbed two champagne glasses from a waitress passing by "Merci" Jules said, as she plucked them from her tray. Jules then smiled as she elegantly spun around to hand one to Amanda.

"Champagne my dear?" Jules said with a mock pretentious French accent.

Amanda held up her hand and shook her head making a slight face of disgust. "No thanks - you know I hate the stuff."

Jules shook her head in response speaking with a slight reprimand "You don't have to drink it, but remember where we are... You said to be on my best behavior..." and then she mocked "We can't just walk up to a bunch of snobby guests with a Martini" "That is just not... well...not very elegant or proper for a "lady", right?" "So follow me!" And she marched forward.

Amanda rolled her eyes, grabbed the glass and napkin and scoffed "At least I am using a napkin." an shook the napkin at Jules.

Jules stopped and looked at Amanda "oh yeah - a napkin..." and she doubled back to take one from the Waitress' try. Jules then paused studied Amanda's face. She took out a tissue from her purse and wiped a bit of lipstick off the corner of Amanda's mouth "Your still not having fun ... and you are right...what is up with your lipstick?" And then she held Amanda's face until she smiled.

Amanda smiled but the moment of levity was cut short. The both noticed movement to their left and both turned to acknowledge a group of people walking towards them. Amanda raised an eyebrow as a very dapper, handsome man approached, surrounded by an entourage. 'It's him…"It's Edward Land..."

Edward was extremely handsome and very charming and her looked regal, more than presidential. He eagerly reached out his hand and spoke with a warm and a welcoming tone "Julie Gabriel, very happy you could make it this evening."

Amanda's expression turned firm as she studied him. Not wanting to like him, despite her attraction to him.

Jules formally and politely replied "Very nice to finally meet you Mr. Land, thank you for having us"" This is my friend Dr. Amanda Collins."

Land paused. He suddenly looked very surprised and almost taken back for a moment seeing her. He acted as if he recognized her. He caught himself and quickly regained his composure. He hen reached his hand out towards Amanda and she gently accepted it. Land then smiled "Charmed I am sure" Dr. is it? What is your field of expertise?"

Amanda noticed the extremely odd reaction. She eyed him and spoke softly but confidently "I hold doctorates in Chemistry, Biology – specifically Marine biology, Bio-mechanics and Advanced Physics, as well as masters in fine art, world history, medicine and law."

Land smiled and still appeared a bit confounded but he remained charming "Very impressive. You are so young to have so many advanced degrees."

Amanda smirked attempting to hide her discomfort meeting him "I'm a believer in life long learning Mr. Land."

Land grinned, but with some unexplained self-satisfaction. "So it seems...And you are quite bold aren't you?"

Amanda's eyes narrowed.

Land laughed in a friendly manner "I apologize for feigning no knowledge of you". I am actually quite familiar with you and your work Dr Collins. I recognized you almost immediately. You are making quite a name for yourself in the art world. How many forgeries have you uncovered in the last 6 months? 35?" And he continued to smile in a very charming and appreciative way." And not in just small, non-name museums" Land said as he raised an eyebrow. "You have made many very important people uncomfortable. You are turning the fine art world community on its ear..." "And making a more than an impression in the political world as well." I watched your lecture yesterday in Paris. You are quiet eloquent."

Amanda cleared her throat but spoke firmly "I am just doing my job Mr. Land. "And I saw you tonight on the iFeed. I was actually very impressed with your speech. It was very … Presidential."

Land grinned "So you have changed your mind on your rather public implication that somehow these forgeries are linked to some coordinated, concerted effort on my part? - some conspiracy?"

Amanda smiled politely 'No, not at all Mr. Land."

Land smiled in his usual charming way "I am sure you realize these implications of conspiracy has been more than a scandal for me?" and he laughed cordially and in a very friendly humble manner. His politeness in this confrontaationmade the situation even more uncomfortable than it already was.

Amanda held a firm gaze "You have to admit Mr. Land, there are obvious similarities in the circumstances around each of these forgeries… for instance, and they all are funded by the same philanthropic organization. The all have had recent security upgrades by the same firm and they all have had major renovations all contracted by the same firm."

Land face went expressionless. Land's voice now turned to a not so subtle tone of intimidation but smiled as he spoke. "You should really focus your considerable talents where they best suit you and your long term goals..." " I am sure a pretty girl like you has enough to keep herself occupied..."

Amanda looked unshaken by his words. "Mr. Land, unsure what my looks have to do with this.""And you have to admit there is an interesting connection here given the fact all the firms involved are owned by you... I find it even more intriguing given your holding company owns both ConGlobal, and "Venture", the philanthropic arm of your extended organization. I am sure even you can appreciate the curious circumstances."

Jules pulled on Amanda sleeve and whispered "What are you doing?"

Amanda continued, ignoring Jules plea "And I am actually very familiar with you as well Mr. Land. There have been plenty of rumors circulating about you. Outside of your own philandering ways..." as she glanced at Summer, "...didn't I just read that your main business rival who attempted to sue you for billions just ended up being ground up in a mulching "accident?". "Some of the press has even publicly implicated you to that crime, and I would consider that very concerning, given you are about to be President of the United States."

Jules spoke in a loud whisper "Amanda!"

Land paused and his entourage stood and remained held Amanda stare then spoke in a calm voice "Dr. Collins, " I believe you are referring to Sam Winston. Sam was a close friend of mine. His death was a very unfortunate accident… but he was not suing me. It was, let's just say, a misunderstanding... and if you have not read the news, the FBI has released a statement earlier today stating the investigation was only a routine exercise and that they have closed the case stating it was indeed an accident. With regards to the other unpleasantness you mentioned, your facts are indeed true with regards to my firm and the coincidences between the circumstances of the museum and related forgeries. But they are just that, coincidences. After all, any implication that I am somehow involved in managing to steal these paintings, I would have to ask why? I hold $102 Billion in ConGlobal's stock alone. What would be my motivation? I can and have bought more expensive art in the last 3 months than is in question. There is no insurance to be had in this situation. Implicating me or my firm in such a manner without insurance money or other ways to capitalize on such a loss is preposterous. It is a strange situation indeed, but I assure you nothing sinister is at play. As I said, your are clearly quite talented and my advice would be to continue to focus on your areas of expertise and stay out of politics…." he paused and then changed the topic of conversation "I understand you have a fascination with your family history?"

Amanda eyed him "I do..."

Edward continued "I read your paper on Ned Land and Pierre Aronnax and their shared delusion. I found it quite interesting research. Obviously I found it personally intriguing given I am Ned Land's direct decedent, but I did not know Pierre had any living relatives..."

Amanda arched an eyebrow 'Well he does...me..."

Edward smiled "Yes...you. Very surprising coincidence indeed. Clearly our families have past history. Pierre like yourself, was a brilliant scientist, but he stepped beyond his expertise and that mistake that ruined his and Ned's lives forever. Ned died in prison and Pierre penniless. I suggest you learn from that mistake Professor Collin's. "

Suddenly the blonde standing next to Land reacted suddenly and placed her hand to her right ear - clearly listing to a call. She turned to Land and brushed away her hair from her face and leaned in to him. Land paused and seemed surprised by the interruption. He leaned into her regardless. She was clearly acting on urgent news and whispered something into his ear.

Land grimaced then quickly regained his façade of calm. "Thank you Ms. Ryhme" he whispered. The young lady moved back out of the conversation, glaring at Amanda.  
Land feigned a cordial smile "My apologies, this is Summer Ryhme, my Chief of Staff." "Summer this is Dr. Amanda Collins... the one we all have heard so much about lately."

Summer gave Amanda a mock smile "I have seen you in the news" as she reached out her hand.

Amanda smiled "I have seen you too, and then spoke under her breathe "a little too much of you." But then spoke aloud again "I really like your butterfly tattoo on your right buttocks – you were Ms. July 2038, right?"

Summer smile turned flat as she retracted her hand.

Land continued slightly smirked, amused by the tension. He turned to Jules "Please make yourselves at home. I need to excuse myself. I also look forward to continuing such an interesting and intriguing conversation Dr. Collins."

Jules smiled and interceded "Thank you again Mr. Land" attempting to play the situation off.

Land smiled awkwardly and walked away with Summer and with the rest of his entourage following.

Amanda turned to Jules with narrowed her eyes "Really Jules? He just didn't casually walk up. He knew I was here and that last statement was basically a threat." "And what is with the Chief playboy bunny of the month. She was the one that has been eyeing us since we walked in."

Jules was a bit frantic "I can't believe you just did that. He will probably have us thrown out!"

Amanda shook her head "I will assume full blame. I will tell him I barely know you." "...and frankly I have had enough of him. Which reminds me, I am canceling my trip to Paris the week of the 2nd - I am staying to vote!"

Just then a large very well dressed man approached.

"Good evening Ladies, I am Director Watkins, Head of US Secret Service for Mr. Land." "Mr. Land has asked me to escort you to his private office" as two more tuxedo wearing gentlemen appeared and flanked them.

Amanda smiled confidently eyeing him and the other men "Thank you Mr. Watkins" then she turned to the two behind her "Gentlemen", "but Ms. Gabriel and I have another engagement this evening. We really need to be going." "Please give Mr. Land our bests regards for such a lovely and wonderful evening."

Watkins looked unaffected by the response "I am afraid that will not do. I kindly ask that you follow me…"

Amanda grabbed Jules hand and responded firmly "Mr. Watkins, I don't think you understood, Ms. Gabriel and I are leaving. Again, please give our regards to Mr. Land." and she pulled on Jules hand to lead her back in the direction they came in.

Watkins moved to head them off and drew an unusual gun and held it at waist level not draw the attention of the other guests."Dr. Collins, I must insist."

Jules pulled Amanda close in fear.

Amanda stood in firm resolve " Mr. Watkins, I do not appreciate your actions. I strongly advise…" and Amanda was interrupted by the two men covering their mouths and grabbing both Jules and herself from behind.

Watkins motioned to the curtain behind them "Quickly..." as both the guards removed them from the ballroom floor. Watkins spoke loud enough for Amanda to hear "Like I said, I insist."

 ** _Land was in his private office._**..  
He was in 3DVcom with Devlin. A menacingly large, dark 3d image of Victor Devlin stood firm in front of him. He could not make out any features. Devlin just appeared as a large dark ominous figure.

Land was mid-stream in conversation 'Yes Dr. Devlin. I had no idea…"

Devlin asked 'So how did she come by to being invited to your party?"

Land had a blank look on his face 'I don't know sir."

Devlin leaned in "You don't know? You have an army of security, including the US Secret Service, and processes that required pre-vetting of all attendees and you simply don't know how she was invited?"

Land shook his head "No sir, I will check into it."

Devlin tone changed to concern "Check into it? Do not play me for a fool Edward."

Land shook his head – almost in fear "No Sir... She must have been invited by coincidence..."

Devlin leaned back and spoke in calm but with no uncertain terms "Edward, I am quite familiar in your ways of managing 'obstacles'. "You see Dr. Collins as an obstacle and I am here to state that Dr. Collins is not to be harmed in any way."

Land stood motionless and replied "Understood Dr. Devlin."

Devlin's dark shadowy 6'3" statue was extremely intimidating ""I want to be extremely clear with my intent and direction here Edward. Dr. Amanda Collins and her colleague are under my protection. Should they incur any harm, accidental or otherwise, and I will hold you personally accountable."

Land contested mildly "But sir, how can I be accountable for their personal welfare outside my home?"

Devlin's voice boomed "I will put this in a way that you will understand. If anything were to happen to either of them, I will ensure the same happens to do, with my personal touch…"

Land mumble.

Devlin's voice now turned extremely calm "Pardon? I missed that Edward...Do I need to become personally involved here?"

Land spoke clearly "No sir. Dr. Collins and her colleague will be under my utmost protection. That will be my number 1 priority."

Devlin spoke sternly "Good. Your life depends on it Mr. Land" and his image went to black.

Land was visibly angry and spoke into his collar "Watkins, stand down. Summer, get in here at once!"

Summer quietly entered Land's private office.  
Land spoke in a near frantic tone. "Summer where are Dr. Collins and Ms. Gabriel?"

Summer looked perplexed "I don't know sir, I assume where we left them?"

Land pushed her to the side as he moved towards the door "Find Watkins. Tell him to stand down" Land screamed into his wrist VC 'WATKINS! Stand down!"

Summer pressed her ear and replied "They are in the "study" sir" "Apparently as you instructed."

Watkins's responded with urgency "Sir? New orders?"

Lands lips tightened "Dammit Watkins, there has been a change in plans. Get up here now!"

Land turned to Summer and barked "Find Eris and get her in here and get down there and release Dr. Collins and Ms Gabriel"

Summer's eyes narrowed and she paused – looking very confused.

Land's motioned to Summer with heightened frustration "Go!" "Eris is in my bedroom! Get her in here and then get downstairs..."

Summer looked stunned "Your bedroom?"

Land yelled "Yes!" "My damn bedroom!" "Get her in here And then get downstairs!'

Summer still stood "What am I supposed to tell Dr. Collins?"

Land became furious "Anything! Manage this! Give them some something – anything! I need them to walk out of here believing this was all an honest mistake – do anything you need too!" "I am holding you accountable."

Summer nodded and left with extreme urgency, both still a bit confused – and jealous. But now jealousy above all else now filled her emotions…

 ** _Amanda and Jules sat in the large, bleak office_**.  
Didn't look much like an office as it was a stark contrast the elegant décor that filled the rest of the stately home. This room appeared to be more like a place where you would be interrogated. Walls and floor were all dark –solid wood with featureless black marble. The only furniture was a brushed metal desk and two metal chairs. The two tuxedoed men stood silently at either door guarding the exit of front and back of the room.

Jules was shaking "I am afraid Amanda. I think you really pissed him off." Jules stood and moved and sat and shared Amanda's chair. "I am really scared Amanda."

Amanda put her arm around her but otherwise Amanda showed little emotion. 'Don't worry Jules, it is just intimidation" He won't hurt us. He maybe mad, but he is not crazy. There are too many people that saw us here. Michael knows we are here. A dozen secret service people too. Land is a pompous ass for sure but this is just for show" Amanda now caressed Jules hair. "It will be ok Jules, and if Land's doesn't sign your proposal, I will give you the money."

A door opened loudly from behind startling both Amanda and Jules. Summer emerged smiling, restraining her emotions, and with a welcoming motion greeted her guests with a polite, pleasant and warm apologetic tone "Dr. Collins, Ms. Gabriel" Acknowledging them both. " I want to sincerely apologize for this misunderstanding. Mr. Land's security team is under extreme duress. As you can imagine, with the election so close we are under the tightest level of security imaginable. We have had some serious threats against Mr. Land life tonight. The security team's diligence has seen to have gotten the best of them and I am truly very sorry for any inconvenience."

Jules reacted and asked in a nervous voice "So we can go?"

Summer smiled "Of course! just then another beautiful women entered. Summer continued "I now must excuse myself, I must return to the party but my assistant Britney here will ensure we do our best to make up for any inconvenience you may have experienced. It was nice to meet you both and again our deepest apologies for this unfortunate mix up." Summer smiled, turned and made an abrupt exit.

Britney smiled "Good evening! As Ms. Rhyme stated, I am here to ensure we do our best to make up for this terrible misunderstanding."

Amanda stood and attempted a smile "We really just would like to leave."

Britney was high energy spoke with a near giddy overly happy tone "OK, but Mr. Land wanted to extend his most sincere apology. To start with, he extend the use of his personal car to take you were ever you would like to go. It is at your disposal for the rest of the week. In addition, Mr. Land wanted you to have these" and she held out two black cards to both of them. "As you know ConGlobal owns most of the Manhattan retail. These cards will allow you a virtually unlimited three day shopping spree." She giggled. "It will include anything you would like - a full spa treatment, make up, and all the clothes and shoes you like - even local restaurant's and clubs. They will entitle you to elite status at most of Manhattan's night spots. The only limitation is on fine jewelry." And she smiled. "Mr. Land hopes this small token will help make up for this unfortunate incident."

Amanda looked on in disbelief slightly shaking her head "Thank you Ms.?

"Britney," Britney smiled oblivious to the intent of the question.

Amanda raised an eyebrow "Thank you – Ms. Britney" Amanda smirked, we appreciate Mr. Land's kind offer, but we have our own transportation, and no gifts are necessary."

Jules poked Amanda with her elbow.

Amanda reacted with a not so subtle "Ow" and gave a stern but acknowledging look to Jules. She then turned back to Britney, smiled and slid one card from her hand "One card is more than enough" and handed it to Jules and smiled.

Britney looked shocked and try to hand Amanda the second card "No please Dr. it is yours, Mr. Land insisted" and she then instead handed Jules the second card.

Jules eagerly accepted and attempted to withhold her overwhelming glee in response to these very unexpected outcome.

Britney now turned her attention to Jules "and Ms. Gabriel, Mr. Land wanted you to know he just digi-signed your contract. He sincerely hopes that small gesture will go towards a building a solid partnership and he is personally very interested in working with your firm"

Jules looked stunned and turned and hugged a suddenly uncomfortable Britney "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You have no idea how much this means to me….!"

Amanda interrupted 'Thank you Britney is this the way out? Amanda pointing to the door behind her, pulling Jules by grabbing her hand with a motion forward.

Britney smiled and opened the door and took lead 'Yes, follow me" Britney escorted Amanda and Jules past the tuxedoed man and up a staircase and then out through the grand hall, then out the grand door down the stairs to a brand new deep red Rolls Royce that was waiting to great them. It looked like a elegant space ship – The wheels looked molded into the fenders. The flying lady was lite blue glowing crystal. The doors opened upward. The automated vehicle could easily sit 6.

Amanda and Jules stared at the car then up at Britney and before Amanda could speak, Britney smiled "Mr. Land insists… Consider it yours for the week." Britney paused and then concluded "And don't worry about your car. I will ensure it is detailed by Mr. Land's personal transportation team and returned to you at your convenience. Would you need anything else this evening?"

Amanda and Jules exchanged quick glances. Jules pointed at the Rolls and with pleading hands mouthed "please?". Amanda smiled reluctantly and nodded to her in acceptance.

Amanda turned to Britney and replied "No - Thank you Britney". And both entered the car and the automatic doors closed.

Jules was doing everything she could to refrain from an open display of pure jubilation. As the door closed tight she screamed "YESSSS! I cant believe this Amanda! A contract, a car for a week an elite status to clubs and an unlimited shopping spree?! I don't know what just happened Amanda, but this is probably the best night of my life! You are crazy and boy did crazy just pay off! I love you so much!"

Amanda sat as Jules bounced around in the huge interior of the car. Jules suddenly paused to pull up her contract on her VC. "I need to see that contract to believe it Amanda."

"Amanda spoke with cautious reserve "I don't know Jules, I think the invite tonight had much darker intentions. And all this apology stuff this is not Land's style. Lands reputation of ruthlessness and removing his professional obstacles is near legendary. I fully expected a heavy session of intimidation at a minimum. Something happened tonight. I don't know what or who intervened, but the situation abruptly changed."

Jules spoke gleefully! Amanda, just accept what just happened!

Jules was then lost in a moment reading something on her VC and looked up with a huge smile on her face "Amanda! My best friend in the whole universe! I just looked at the contract," and her voice pitched high in excitement "… he is paying me a million dollars in advance and another three million dollars when the contract is complete! All for maybe two months of work!" "Amanda, I am rich again! I can't believe this just happened!" "Let's go celebrate! Let's go find a real party! Jules was grinning ear to ear hugging Amanda. "I Love you so much!"

Amanda did not react. "Something is really not right here Jules…"

Jules bounced over next to Amanda and gave her a huge kiss on her cheek.

Amanda paused and realized how important this moment was for Jules. Amanda smiled to finally acknowledged Jules excitement "I am really happy for you Jules" She grabbed Jules hand and held it. Amanda smirked an then leaned to her left to give the car a destination and she diected "Car?"

The car replied in an almost sexy feminine voice "Destination?"

Jules rolled her eyes "Only Land would have a sexy talking car."

Amanda smirked "Take us to One Oak."

Jules looked over at Amanda with gleeful surprise "One Oak Amanda? YES!"

Amanda smiled and put her arm lovingly around Jules and gently taking the Black Card from her "Let's spend some of Lands money."

 _ **In Edward's personal office...**_

Moments later Land and his small team were sitting in his office watching a digital image of Amanda and Jules exiting the car . Eris leaned against the wall. Eris was wearing her usual form fitting black cat suit and visor. She leaned, spinning her dark metal staff in boredom. Her sleek deep bright red hair offset her fair complexion.

Eris growled "Your men don't act fast enough Edward. They should be dead…"

Land stood and glared at an unresponsive Eris and spoke in a concerned tone "and we both know what would happen next..."

Land watched in thinly veiled furry as they entered One Oak, a very high class night club in upper Manhattan. Oak One had always been upscale for decades, but the last 5 years have really put in on the global map of who's who now catering only to the uber-rich, with notable services as its "Million dollar a bottle champagne" $1000 martinis, $5000 cover charges, private concerts by the most sought after musical talent with tickets ranging from $10k to over $100k per ticket - all catering to the worlds young elite.

Land barked "Summer, I want reports every 4 hours on their activity."

Summer nodded "Yes sir"

Land continued 'And Watkins, you and your men will ensure that nothing happens to them. I am talking a full stealth security detail. I am holding you accountable for their well being. If they so much as bruise an elbow, I will have your head..."

Watkins looked confused and was about to speak when Land interrupted "…and this is off the record and I expect full discretion from you and your men". Dr. Collins can not be aware of this activity..."

A small alert went off on Summers VidCom and she interrupted "Mr. Land, Director?"

Land screamed "What now?!"

Summer, without flinching, responded and stared at Director Watkins " I am being asked for Mr. Land's schedule for the rest of the evening. We have deviated from the working schedule. I need to manage a debrief in 15 minutes. What would you both like me to tell them?"

Eris interrupted with a coy smile turning her full attention to Land "Mr. Land will be retiring to his bedroom and you will manage a statement to his guests that he had to leave the party early" Eris grinned and wrapped her leg around his and embraced him and continued "… to attend to a pressing last minute... and she smirked "...affair." Eris now turned to stare at Summer "Other than that Ms. Ryhme, we have no plans until breakfast tomorrow" and with a pompous and intentional tone asked "Any questions?"

Summer's eyes narrowed 'These guests are Mr. Land's biggest supporters."

Eris glared at Summer"… and they will still be his biggest supporters tomorrow – and isn't that why we pay you? Manage it ... Any other questions?"

Summer's face was emotionless 'No Eris."

Watkins looked over the team in the room and then glared at Summer. He was clearly angry "Dammit I manage the Secret Service. I will manage the schedule changes... He turned to Summer "You do your damn job ... and I will do mine" and he stood to leave...

Eris motioned to the door "Seems you both know your place .."! – I will call you if I need you"

Watkins and Summer looked to Land in response and bewilderment at Eris' arrogance

Land motioned with his head as both left abruptly. Land waited for the door to close and turned to Eris still embracing him"Dammit Eris, they take orders from me. They work for me. Do not do that again… and why we are on that subject - Homeland Security has been hounding me about you and your coming and going. You are not as stealthful as you think.

Eris eyed Land and pushed him away with her staff– "Yeah – they don't like it when I bypass their protocols, but they leave me no choice – they don't like my staff, and keep wanting me to remove my visor- at least you now understand why I can't do that now – plus, Watkins and Ryhme are incompetent and need a far more direct style of management"

Land stared at her. "And Regarding Dr. Collins..." and he moved back in towards Eris "It was surreal meeting her. He touched Eris' lips and stared at them...It was... it was uncanny…"

Eris interrupted "…and we agreed after I shared my secret, that we would not discuss it…" and Eris welcomed him closer

Land eyed her up and down "so how…?"

Eris put her hand to his mouth "I promise it will all make sense eventually… but you found Dr. Collins attractive didn't you?"

Land stood more confident "Very attractive... You know I did"

Eris grinned and placed her staff on the table "Good…" then she embraced Land holding his face and kissing him hard. She stopped long enough to ask "but you wanted her dead didn't you?"

Land was clearly aroused "More than dead. Isn't that why you invited her here?"

Eris gently pushed him back "She was supposed to be my gift to you" She now turned her attention elsewhere and toyed with her staff on the table 'Victor called you didn't he?

Land gently turned her to face him "You know he did…"

Eris smirked "You are about to become the most powerful man in the world. When do you stop cow-tailing to Victor Devlin?"

Land pushed the staff on the table towards her in frustration 'You know I don't have a choice' "And you knew about Victor's concern over her didn't you?"

Eris now turned and walked away from him. She walked up to a large picture window and stared out into the city.

Land moved in and grabbed her spinning her around "You knew…?"

Eris instinctively lifted both of her hands hard breaking his grip on her and she backed up 'I knew Edward. I knew. Victor has plans for her."

Land glared at her "…and if I killed her?"

Eris smiled "You would blame me..." " I don't trust you any more than you trust me Edward…but we need each other…"

Eris now moved to face him again and started toying with, then un-tieing his tie. "What if I knew another secret Edward? A secret that Victor doesn't want you to know. A Secret that involves the pretty Dr." "A Secret that could give you more power than you could ever imagine?" "I don't want to be the lapdog of god, I want to sit as equal as one" and she looked up at him. "And you my dearest Edward, as President, you can make that happen…"


	7. Chapter 6

Amanda's apartment was definitely unique compared to most modern 21st century homes. She loved Louis XIV French furniture and had some select pieces thoughout her home. She also loved impressionist paintings. She owned original Chagall, Picasso, a Matisse and had several fine hand painted reproductions of Monet, Manet, Van Gogh and Renoir. All hung with extreme care.

Amanda had been up for an hour and had just finished showering and she was drying her hair. She turned off the instant dry as she thought she heard something…

"Amanda?…" Someone was calling in a low voice. The voice was coming from her guest bathroom down the hall.

Amanda put on her robe and walked down towards the voice. She could hear Jules calling for her in a weak, tired voice "Amanda?"

Amanda opened the door and entered the guest bathroom. She sat quietly on the closed commode. She then slowly slid the shower curtain open and looked down to find Jules covered by a towel lying on the floor, dripping wet.

Amanda smirked 'Are you are ok? You know you really should just take a bath after drinking… this is the second time this morning."

Jules lay on the floor of the shower leaning against the wall. "Yeah, I slipped again… fell right on my butt". "I would say I hurt myself but I can't even feel my face... Unfortunately I can feel my head though…. I wish it was still numb…" Jules covered her eyes with her hands "Oh god, how much did we drink? I feel like I drank every drink in Manhattan" Jules then placed her hands on the ground and sat up and looked up at Amanda. "How come you never get sick? I mean your hangovers last like an hour."

Amanda looked down at her shaking her head "German/Irish liver I guess" and they both laughed.

Jules then put her hand to her mouth and frantically motioned to Amanda with the other to move her off the seat.

Amanda stood quickly as Jules moved out of the shower to the commode. Amanda knelled to assist her, holding her hair as Jules expelled last night's alcohol investment. She lightly petted Jules' hair "At least it was all free - no buyers remorse."

Jules shook her head "Speak for yourself...I am full of remorse or whatever that was that just came up" and both attempted to laugh. " I am sure we ran up quite a tab on Land's account" as she was interrupted by another round of expulsion "Oh god... I would be so happy right now if I didn't feel like I was being turned inside out. Do you remember anything?"

Amanda lightly smiled and she continued to stroke Jules' hair "You were on fire. I think you made out with 4 different guys and topped it off with dancing on the bar top popping champagne bottles. If it wasn't for Land's Blackcard, I am sure we would be in jail."

Jules words echoed from inside the commode "Four guys? popping champagne bottles dancing on the bar?" "How embarrassing...I now actually feel worse" then she continued to vomit.

Amanda smirked as she continued to caress her hair "It was quite entertaining…"

Jules looked at Amanda sideways. "I have a vague memory of you hooking up with some gorgeous well dressed guy."

Amanda pulled her hair back and smirked "Yeah, he is getting dressed right now."

Jules smirked back "You little …" and then vomited again. "ugh…So new boyfriend?"

Amanda shook her head. "No. It was fun though" and Amanda smiled. She continued to stroke Jules hair. "You know, I never really say stuff like this this to you, but I am happy you are part of my life Jules. I really love you. I can't imagine my life without you" and she hugged her.

"Amanda, really? Right now?" I don't mean this as commentary but…" and she vomited again.

Amanda embraced her from the side as she continued to hold her hair back.

Jules leaned back into her. "They say you know you have a true friend when that friend will hold your hair back when you vomit." "You must be the best friend in the world then cause I seem to be making this a career …" and she threw up again. "Ugh, How much more can come up?"

Amanda just continued to hold her"I would do this a thousand times for you."

Jules then turned back and threw up again. "999 more times then…" and she threw up again. "998" and both lightly laughed.

There was a knock at the door "Babydoll, I am leaving, call you later?"

Amanda responded "Yeah…" Ok, I'll call you."

Jules was enjoying a brief moment of lack of convulsing, staring at Amanda in mock disbelief "Babydoll? He really just called you Babydoll?" "Amanda, so what I about to do "is" commentary" and she turned back to the toilet and vomited again.

Amanda laughed and then something caught her eye lying next to the commode "Hey, is this my Ming prayer bowl?!" she said in total surprise as she reached down to pick it up.

Jules poked her head up " I don't know... maybe?... if it is, boy did I do a lot of praying in it last night…"

Amanda stood and took it to the sink and spoke in a concerned tone "Jules, this is almost 400 years old" as she gently washed and dried it.

Jules continued to vomit and popped he head up "Everything in here is 400 years old…Even that bundt cake I ate last night."

Amanda responded in a puzzled tone moving back to hold her again "I don't have any bundt cake? " "Ah! …you ate my Kale, pumpkin wheat loaf - that's what happened to it."

Jules paused and looked up at her 'Kale? And then she threw up again ""That explains the green..."And she tried to laugh "and sorry about your loaf of Kale" "Oh god, I ate kale…." And she threw up again.

 _ **Somewhere in Manhattan…**_

Devlin's silhouette appeared on Nyx's monitor from the back of the stretch Rolls. Nyx spoke "Dr. I just spoke to Marisa Stevens. She has committed Dr. Collins to the assignment. I am picking her up at noon Monday. You should expect us no later than 2:30pm EST tomorrow. Carlos has been updated and everything is on schedule."

Devlin spoke in a tone of light satisfaction, "Perfect. and you are sure the captain and his crew is not aware Dr. Collin's sudden rise in fame?"

Nyx spoke confidently "Our agent is managing that information with extreme diligence - just as planned."

Devlin replied 'Good. I look forward to meeting the Dr. …again" 'Excellent work" and the screen went black.

 _ **At the Land Estate**_

Summer sat at a small elegant table in Edward Land's well-appointed anti-room to his bedroom. She was waiting to provide her routine update during Land's morning breakfast. Edward entered wearing a white robe. 'Good morning Summer- how is Dr. Collins and her pretty friend this morning?"

Summer responded 'Outside of what must be a massive hangover, they spent over $32,000 on food and drinks at One Oak... and that includes damages."

Edward shook his head as he sat. He began eating his breakfast "Anything else I should know about on that front?"

Summer slightly nodded 'Amanda is meeting her lawyer for lunch…"

Edward looked up "Lawyer?"

Summer dismissed it "With Micheal Tuteur. He apparently was her legal guardian until she was 18, now her lawyer. It seems to be a social lunch, nothing more."

Edward nodded "...and my schedule today?"

Summer continued with her usually efficiency "You have a noon lunch with John to review the final campaign ads, and then the meeting to vet options for your new cabinet at 3pm" "You poll numbers are now at 78%. The press is calling it a landslide…"

Edward sipped his coffee "Good news then."" Can you clear my calendar after 7pm?"

Summer shook her head "No, you and I have dinner tonight with the Mayor of New York City and Senator Kelley and both their wives…"

"Clear his calendar and cancel it..." Eris spoke in a demanding tone as she emerged wearing Edward's shirt and large back sunglasses. Her blood red straight hair contrasted against Edwards crisp white shirt, but she wore nothing else.

Summer looked at her with surprise, "What are you still doing here?"

Eris smirked "I am sure your mommy explained the little story about the birds and the bees?" "Clear Edwards calendar..."

Summer seethed with jealousy and responded in a defiant tone "I cant. This has been sent up for weeks.'

Eris glared "Then Un-set it up …do your job."

Summer looked to Edward. Edward was annoyed and wiped his mouth. He turned to Eris with a disapproving look then back to Summer and smiled in his usual charming way." Inform them I have a hard stop at 8pm but we look forward to the dinner". He then turned and held Eris gaze.

Eris glared at him.

Edward turned to Summer and continued "Thank you and that will be all ."

Eris grinned "Yes Ms. Ryhme. Go be a good little bunny and hop hop hop away…"

Summer eyes narrowed and stared at Eris.

Eris growled "NOW!"

Edward motioned her to leave and politely nodded 'Thank you Summer."

Summer stumbled as she stood up and then quickly exited the room.

Eris drew her hand along Edward's shoulders as then she sat facing him.

Edward shook her head "You really don't need to be that aggressive with her."

Eris growled 'You don't need her Edward, you have me now."

Edward smirked "I did not know you were the jealous type?"

Eris grinned evilly 'If I were jealous, I would have her head delivered to you with a pink bow around it."

Edward slightly shook his head and clicked a button on the table. "Ok lets talk business…" An image of a formula appeared "The math checks out, at least initially…its beyond cold fusion, very advanced stuff."

Eris leaned in to the image with glared at Edward and spoke in a near frantic tone" Who else did you show this to?"

Edward looked puzzled "Robur of course… why?"

Eris smirked with evil intentions '…Entertaining…" And then her tone turned grave "And now it needs to disappear." She motioned her hand and a image of a keyboard appeared. She began typing.

Edward attempted to stop her but she looked at him with deep concern. She paused and removed his hands as she continued to delete the information "Edward, no one else can know about this. I thought that was obvious. If Victor even gets a hint this is out, anyone who knows is dead… He will kill anyone with any knowledge of what I shared with you…including the both of us. He won't even think twice. He doesn't even know I know…Do you understand? This is between us and only us and it is that serious."

Edward was surprised and clearly concerned "Understood. Robur did say it was extremely advanced tech. He could only make out part of the formula. Mumbled something like a "Star in a box."

Eris sat back 'Yes that is exactly what it is my dear Edward and then leaned in to finish up her work. "OK. All gone from the system, even from the archives. Your team really needs a lesson in security. Anyone can get just about anything they want from your systems" and she smiled coyly. "Good news is that there is no indication that anyone else accessed it." "I was really looking forward to a long day of meaningless sex, but now I have business to attend to" and she stood up to leave.

Edward looked puzzled and was about to make an inquiry.

Eris leaned in as if to kiss him, interrupting him "Enjoy your breakfast…and don't worry. I guarantee the secret will be safe again and you already know what needs to be done…" and disappeared into the bedroom to change.

 _ **Back at Amanda's Apartment**_

Amanda sat on the edge of the bed "Are you sure you will be ok?"

Jules smiled drinking her black coffee "I will be fine. I think I just need sleep. Thanks for the Toast and oatmeal. It is helping."

Amanda gently stroked her hair. "Keep drinking water. You need to lay off the coffee, it is a diuretic."

Jules smirked 'Ok Doc, but honestly, I think I just need sleep. Thank you for an almost memorable night and she laid back.

Amanda smiled "Use my account if you want to order food. I called Nick. He is coming by at noon and I told George to look in on you and ensure you have what you need. Remember I am meeting Michael for Lunch. His car is being delivered in 15 minutes so I will pick him up. I should be back by 2pm maybe 2:30pm at the latest.

Jules reached out to Amanda "So you will be ready by 5pm to paint the town, uh, green again tonight? And she tried to laugh.

Amanda held her hand tightly "get some rest and kissed he on the forehead. " See you in a few hours."

 _ **Later At Michael's Town home**_

Michael smiled as he entered the car. "So you don't mind driving today?"

Amanda smiled 'No. I actually miss driving and it is a beautiful car Michael. I actually love it. I just hate the looks I get."

Michael laughed. "After all these years, I still can't figure your love/hate relationship with attention."

Amanda smiled as she put on her sunglasses as they headed for lunch. It was a bright and warm Sunday afternoon as they drove through uptown Manhattan.

Michael sat for a long moment then spoke 'Have you put any more thought into…"

Amanda interrupted and glanced at him "We are not having any more conversations on that Michael. It is closed."

Michael sighed "We have new data and images from yesterday. Off Easter Island…"

Amanda laughed "I saw a iFeed yesterday with a new image of bigfoot from the northwest too…" "Can we please have a quiet and happy lunch? No work."

Michael pause and then changed the subject "So how was Land's dinner party?" "Looks like the car made it thru the night without incident this time."

Amanda shook her head 'Odd. That is the best word to describe it. Although Land did gave Jules the marketing contract she needed."

Michael lightly laughed "You both must have made an impression."

Amanda smirked "You could say that…"

Michaels VC beeped He looked at it and answered immediately 'Excuse me I have to take this…" and put in a privacy bud into his ear.

Amanda nodded in acknowledgement and focused her attention on the road.

Michael was listening to the caller. He suddenly looked gravely concerned 'Slow down Mary. Can you repeat that? "Robur?" ..."I am very sorry Mary... "I appreciate the call"..."No I understand..." Mary please take care of yourself. Go home and get some rest" "I will stop by later" ..."You too" and removed his ear bud.

Amanda looked at him "Everything ok?"

Michael stared out into the distance 'No... That was Mary, Rubor's executive assistant... Robur is dead…."

Amanda pulled the car over with urgency 'What?!"

Michael looked distraught as he shook his head 'He apparently jumped out of his 43rd story window…."

 _ **The next day at Amanda's Office in Manhattan**_

It was 8:15am Monday morning. Jill McDonald called out in a demanding tone "Amanda... Gene and Marisa are looking for you."

Amanda looked up above the rims of her magnification glasses. "What do they want?" she answered, slightly annoyed." I have to finish this appraisal by 10am and I am only about half way thru". Amanda was carefully inspecting a rather large and rather old painting. It was supposedly a lost Italian masterpiece found in a Manhattan apartment 3 weeks ago. The occupant was the daughter of a prominent WW2 English general. She had recently died leaving a massive art and antiquity collection to charity.

Jill was a very stylish client executive working for Sotheby's. Jill was responsible for the firms largest clients, managing $100s of millions in transactions annually. Jill was always dressed impeccably. She was medium height, always kept up with the latest fashion, dark brunette with a straight hair and perfectly trimmed bangs. She always reminded Amanda of a modern day Cleopatra, attitude and all. A brief moment of time passed without a response, and Jill demanded "Why aren't you using the 3D linear graphic analysis machine we just bought? There are 20 more pieces after that. I need them on the auction block by Wednesday!"

Amanda snarled back 'I know that Jill. And that new piece of crap machine is only 82% accurate and it takes twice as long… If you would leave me alone, maybe I could focus."

Jill growled in response "and Amanda, I don't know if you heard me, Gene and Marissa are waiting for you in Gene's office."

Amanda took off her glasses and her thin latex gloves and set them on the counter "And I ask again, what do they want?"

Jill, was clearly annoyed at the lack of respect Amanda gave her and she mocked " I don't know, I don't care but I have better things to do then to be your keeper" "But go deal with it and then get back to work."

Amanda stormed pass her, both eyeing each other with a glare as Amanda exited the lab.

Jill spoke loudly into the hall as Amanda walked away "Don't give me attitude" "Your job is to authenticate and estimate value, I am the one who brings in the money Dollface," "Next time I say jump, you say how high."

Amanda ignored her and brushed her golden locks behind her ear to the left as she bristled thru the hallway down to the corner office. "Dollface?… "And Jules though Babydoll was bad - makes me want to vomit." She paused, straightened her jacket, gained her composure, took a deep breath and knocked lightly on Gene's door.

"Amanda! Please come in" Gene gently offered.

Amanda didn't get to meet with Gene that frequently. He was one of the few people at the firm she respected, even admired. Gene was extremely intelligent, very well educated. Amanda even admired his choice in clothes. Gene was always impeccably dressed. Today he wore the latest Versace single breasted slate black suite with a bright purple paisley tie and crisp white shirt. Gene was in his late 50's, very fit, but balding, evenly tanned probably from a fair share of golf and yachting, and while he held the prestigious office of Executive vice president of Fine art and Antiquities Division, held two PhD's in history and fine art, he was a happy , respectful, humble and pleasant man.

Gene stood up to greet Amanda, shaking her hand and politely and offering her to sit. Gene's office was grand. His was a corner office on the 22nd floor overlooking Manhattan. Fine art and antiquities tastefully adorned his lavish office.

Marisa was a stark contrast to Gene. She was short, about 4'11"and extremely thin. Stylishly dressed in a simple black dress and a string of white pearls, red/blond hair shoulder length and very light complexion. She wore stylish hipster black rim glasses. She was all business. Everything about her was short and to the point, black and white and very matter of fact. She was Gene's boss, and president of the company. And unlike Gene, she was quick tempered, impatient, even rude…

Gene leaned forward "Amanda, we know you have only been with us for 6 months, and we are all aware you are gaining quite a reputation in the global art community" Gene smiled as he continued "and your because of your excellent work, we have a client who now has expressed…"

Marisa interrupted "Let's get to the point Gene… Amanda, we have a very significant client who has expressed interest in our firm. He claims to have not one but at least 5 previously unknown works by Claude Monet and has specifically asked for you as the appraiser."

Amanda looked perplexed "Ok, , seems straight forward...?" "I mean it could potential major find, but we found an unknown Monet in Boston just last month?" "So why the urgency?"

Gene smiled" My dear, this is not just an everyday client. It is for Dr. Victor Devlin."

Marisa growled and looked back at Gene sternly "Gene?! "

Gene sat back as if reprimanded by his grade school teacher.

Gene handed her a digi-reader "I am sorry my dear, I need you to sign this NDA before we can go on."

Amanda looked perplexed and somewhat frightened given the events experienced at the Land Estate.

Marisa demanded 'Just sign it!"

Amanda was clearly uncomfortable, but signed it anyway. She mustered a smile "Gene, May I be candid?"

Gene smiled back 'Please do..."

Amanda sat back an narrowed her eyes "Is this some sort of joke? Dr. Victor Devlin is a myth..."

Marisa motioned to the open door. Gene stood up to close it "It's only 8:45am Marisa. It is only Jill, Amanda you and I…"

Marisa's replied in a terse tone . "Is the confidentiality system on?"

Gene nodded "...Field is up… no one can listen in."

Marisa turned to Amanda "Amanda, I had no intention of bringing you into the fray here. I will be straight with you. I am very uncomfortable with such a young girl and so junior in tenor being offered such an important assignment. That said, despite my recommendations to the client, he insists you be assigned" "Making me more concerned about you and your involvement is the fact the client has already paid his fee , up front, doubled it and added 25% to go to you directly" " I normally assess the right person for the job, considering all aspects of the talent pool, but this unique situation leaves me no choice but to assign you."

Amanda brow cringed and thought to herself "Was that supposed to make me feel good?"

"Amanda, I have no idea why the Dr. has chosen you. You clearly have talent and have done impeccable work here thus far. But don't get me wrong, screw this up and you will be on the street blackballed from every fine art establishment in Manhattan. Mark my words... do you understand?"

Amanda was stunned and fell deep into her chair.

Gene offered her an in "Amanda my dear, what do you think? You are extremely talented and I am confident you will represent us very well."

Marisa glared at Gene and turned back to Amanda. "Well?"

Amanda looked like a deer in the headlights and then snapped back to life. So Victor Devlin is a real person?"

Gene nodded. 'He is very real. And let's just say you can never speak of it. After this, my advice is to forget it ever happened. The NDA you just signed is more than iron clad. Any mention of him or his name, even in casual conversation can make you liable for $100's of millions, that is if you ever get out of court. There are legends of him bankrupting everyone around those who violate the agreement. It supposedly has virtually destroyed people, their reputation and lives for even minor infractions."

Amanda's face was solemn "So why me?"

Marisa stood and paced 'My question exactly."

Gene moved and sat next to Amanda on the large couch. 'His assistant was extremely clear. The Dr. asked specifically for you."

Amanda now spoke up more confidently "Don't you have anyone else?"

Marisa glared "If I had another option we would not be talking about this."

Amanda now stuttered a bit "But...but what about the thing in Paris? and I have been held responsible in the press for killing ConGlobal's bill? I even had an unusual run in with Edward Land Saturday night."

Maris looked stunned 'Edward Land?"

Amanda continued on "Yes, I was at a dinner party at his house and..."

Marisa shook her head interrupting turning to Gene "...and this is exactly what I am worried about Gene..."

Gene grimaced "He gave us no options Marisa. We either send her or the deal is off..." and they both turned to Amanda.

Marisa then demanded 'Well, are you up for the job?"

Amanda took a deep breath and now approached it with logic "Well, Monet is my specialty. I have published half dozen papers and written several articles on his work. I am completely familiar with his technique, his life and his style..."

"That is not an answer that's a resume" Marisa barked.

Amanda chocked "Yes, I will do it" It will be a privilege."

Marisa starred hard at Amanda and narrowed her eyes. "Of course it is ...and nothing less than perfect is the expectation" Marisa commanded "The Dr.'s personal assistant is sending a car. It is scheduled to pick you up at noon and take you to the airfield" The Dr. is more than eccentric. He lives on his yacht. He will be flying you there by private helicopter. I expect each appraisal to take about 60-90 minutes, meaning you should be back by 11pm - midnight at he latest . The client has offered accommodations onboard should you need more time " "I advise you head home as soon as you are complete to limit your exposure. Pack and return here within the hour. Use the company car." "Don't be late!"

Amanda was bewildered "but what about…?"

Marisa grumbled "Jill will have to call in Tim to finish the Italian job… go!"

Amanda now feeling both suspicious yet a bit excited …"I will ensure I represent the firm..."

Marisa interrupted " Of course you will...Dismissed. You have a tight schedule, close the door on the way out."

Amanda turned to smile at Gene and then quickly made her way to the door. Amanda could hear Marisa start again on Gene.

Marisa growled "Gene, your ass is on the line with this one…" as the door closed.

Amanda was unsettled and thought to herself "What if he is just doing this to kill me?" "No one else will know where I am. Just Gene and Marisa...""what if..." and she walked past Jill ignoring her lost in deep thought.

Jill was clearly curious "What kind of trouble did little miss perfect get her little ass into? Jill mocked.

Amanda paused at the rude question an responded in like tone "Not much, Gene just gave me a quarter of a billion dollar assignment" "have an nice lunch" and she mock waved as she left.

 _ **Back in the Nyx's Limousine**_

Victor Devlin appeared on the screen.

Nyx bypassed protocol "Sir…"

Devlin looked concerned "An unexpected communication? Very odd for you Nyx...Let me guess, Eris has the formula…"

Nyx looked surprised "How did you …?"

Victor interrupted "You still can't read her very well can you?"

Nyx shook her head 'Her mind is chaotic and violent. For some reason I can read her best when she is jealous or afraid, which is rare…" "But how did you know?"

Victor sat emotionless "Unfortunate...hmmm - jealous? Jealously and fear are signs of vulnerability.. think about that."

As to how I know. She shared the formula with Edward and Thaddeus. This could become a problem. Knowing Eris, she will deal with Thaddeus to protect herself, but clearly she is using this info to manipulate Edward. . Find the leak. My focus is getting Dr. Collins into the next phase of the plan and ensuring Edward is elected President. Everyone else is secondary and everyone else is expendable, and that includes Eris. I will let nothing interfere with my plans now."

Nyx nodded once in acknowledgment "Understood sir...I will keep you posted."

 _ **At Amanda's Apartment**_

Amanda stared at her closet 'What does one wear to meet a myth? especially one that involves flying on a private helicopter and then work on a private yacht?" Whatever that is, I don't think I have it."

Amanda chose a simple black dress and a dark brown light jacket. With her blonde wavy hair, she looked as if she walked out of a 1940' movie noir. She looked and felt beautiful but was extremely nervous to meet such a mysterious man… Her VC beeped. ' She clicked the button "Hi Jules..."

"Hi Amanda. I can't make Dr. Robur's Funeral Friday...I have to fly to Chicago for a presentation."

Amanda was disappointed "When do you come home?"

Jules was looking thru her appointments "looks like 7pm."

"I am heading upstate afterwards to stay the weekend. Want to join me?" Amanda said softly " I think I need to get away, so I am taking next week off."

Jules smiled "I cant. I can probably drive up Tuesday and stay the night."

Amanda lightly smiled "That sounds good. Oh, and Jules, I wont be able to make dinner tonight…"

Jules grimaced "Ugh. Amanda.. I used Land's card to reschedule us for that restaurant we will supposed to go to on Saturday!"

Amanda nodded "I know. You and Nick go...have fun."

Jules sighed "I was looking forward to going with you… what's up?"

Amanda frowned "I cant go into details but I have to make a day trip today for business. Jules I am scared..."

Jules looked concerned "Not Land again?"

Amanda sighed "Turn on your Encryptor "Worse... NDA stuff ... I am not supposed to..."

Jules spoke in a very concerned voice " Its on...Amanda, what's wrong?"

Amanda shook her head "You cant tell anyone - it would destroy us both if it gets out."

Jules made a face of mock concern "Really?How long have you known me?"

Amanda attempted a smile "I am flying to meet...Dr. Victor Devlin."

Jules smirked "...and the punch line is?"

Amanda grimaced 'Seriously. I signed an NDA and everything. I am scared... he asked for me specifically... Marisa is fuming but she has no choice but to send me."

Jules sighed "Amanda, first ha! I told you he was real... but come on...if he wanted you dead he would have Land's henchmen do that. Where are you meeting him?"

Amanda was very uncomfortable "On his yacht."

Jules slightly laughed "Amanda... princess, if he was going to hurt you, that is the last place he would take you... Come on, if he wanted you dead he'd just poison you Café latte."

Amanda looked down at her coffee cup "I guess your right."

Jules looked surprised "but wow! I am looking forward to the conversations we wont have when you get back."

Amanda breathed a small sigh of relief. "It will be fine ... right?"

Jules smiled "It will...Princess, you are getting exactly what you always wanted... attention for being the best."

'If it wasn't for the princess comment, that helped a lot" 'I love you Jules." and Amanda gently smiled.

Jules some in a comforting tone "Safe trip. Call me when you get home."

Amanda nodded.

Jules nodded "love you " and the VC went blank.

 _ **Back at Amanda's office.**_

Amanda returned to the office with barely 5 minutes to spare. A brand new matte black Rolls with dark tinted black windows was already waiting. It was just like Land's – ultra modern with the wheels molded in to the fenders. This one looked like a catamaran given the wider wheel base. The license plate read simply "D 19"Amanda was taken back. A private car with a driver? The driver was dressed perfectly in a black suit and a black tie and was waiting by the car to greet her. 'Dr. Collins I presume?"

Amanda smiled 'Yes, nice to meet you."

"Good day, I am Dorian, you driver attendant. It is my please to be at your service."

The driver spoke in a professional and unemotional tone "We are scheduled to arrive at the airfield at 12:30 sharp" The door opened automatically as Amanda approached "Dr. please have a seat and make yourself comfortable" ' I will tend to your luggage and ensure it is secure."

Amanda smiled again politely "Thank you."

The car door closed quietly behind her.

The interior was a dark as the exterior, impeccable, but black, dark and very formal. Very car was also dead silent. But unlike other electric cars, the car dampened all external sounds. For a moment Amanda thought "Literally dead quiet, it feels like I am in a coffin…. "The only sound Amanda could her is the sound of her own breathing.

Attempting to make small talk she spoke aloud to the driver thru the divider "Nice car."

There was no response from the driver as he closed the divider.

Amanda held her minor frustration and thought to herself "Not really giving me a warm fuzzy feeling..." She then spoke aloud "Music."

The car replied back in a very formal British voice "Preference?"

Amanda sighed deeply trying to settle her nerves 'Vivaldi, four seasons, spring..." and she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

 _ **Moments later...**_

Amanda sat quietly has they pulled into the Teterboro Airport. She could see a matte black helicopter on the port waiting – waiting for her. But then she paused "That doesn't look like a helicopter?"

The driver approached the gate and was waived thru. He parked and then was immediately out of the vehicle at Amanda's service, helping her out of the car. He motioned to the unusual looking aircraft and quickly had her luggage in tow.

The aircraft was slightly oval. No rooters, a slight rear fin completely black no apparent windows or doors – "Like a large black misshapen doughnut" she thought to herself. A door opened revealing an unusual half circular seating arrangements facing forward Amanda could not stop staring to try to figure this vehicle out.

The driver placed her luggage on the ground and she nodded to acknowledge his assistance. They were both greeted by an extremely attractive woman wearing a black catsuit, bleach blonde white straight hair and a strange black visor which covered most of her face. Amanda stared at her. She looked… familiar to her.

Nyx spoke with a slight French accent 'Dr Collins, it is a pleasure. My name is Nyx. I am Dr. Devlin's Chief of Staff. He is looking forward to meeting you."

Amanda smiled trying to hide feelings of intimidation "Thank you… Ms…?"

Nyx lightly nodded once "Nyx will do…"and she motioned to the aircraft. The driver moved in to offer her his hand to help Amanda on board.

Amanda smiled and gently took it. "Thank you." Shesat down facing now what she can see is clear glass all around her. One-way glass, black when viewed from outside, but completely transparent inside, like she was in a glass bubble. "May I ask what kind of vehicle this is?"

Nyx joined her and sat down. She replied in a matter-of-fact tone 'They call it a cyclometer" Nyx realized that answer was useless and continued "I am sure you have seen those cooling fans without blades?"

Amanda nodded.

Nyx nodded in return "Same concept. " "But this is an older generation. Our latest model is far more advanced."

Amanda looked amazed "This is an older generation?"

Nyx smiled slightly offering no response.

Amanda looked in wonder as she peered thru the glass and the empty round space between her and the pilot. The pilot had a simple seat at the front with what look like no more than a flat screen at a slight angle.

The closed the door quietly.

Nyx made her feel very uncomfortable, especially when she smiled. Nyx seemed to smile the way a cat smiles at a mouse before he pounces...

The cyclometer began to lift off silently. Amanda glanced at the model plate on the wall. Telsa/Dyson Model C 1500. "Wow" she thought. She did remember seeing something about these new ultra-advanced transportation vehicles. She remembered reading the first units would be close to $100million per…."Ouch" she thought.

"First time?" Nyx asked.

Amanda smirked "To ride in a floating bubble of glass? Yes..."

Nyx did not attempt to continue any small talk and went immediately to her digi-pad. "We should arrive in 45m" "We will rendezvous with the "Coeur de vengence."

Amanda looked puzzled as she spoke aloud "The heart of Vengeance?"


	8. Chapter 7

Amanda sat quietly as she studied Nyx. Amanda had been observing her for nearly an hour. She could not get over how much Nyx reminded her of herself. She was about her height and weight. It was something about her lips (really the only visible part of her face) but also the way she sat, the way she typed. She seemed too familiar which made her feel even more uncomfortable.

Nyx finally looked up, aware that Amanda had been watching her 'Is there a problem?" Nyx asked in her refined but subtle French accent.

Amanda was now embarrassed "No…" and attempted to find something else to occupy her focus away from Nyx.

Nyx clicked off her Airpad, her 3D virtual interface, and it vanished. She sat for a moment and stared at Amanda. Nyx subtly smiled and then spoke with firm directive "I will need to brief you on the ships protocol before we land. We should arrive in less than 20 minutes"

Amanda nodded "Ok"

Nyx sat up and straightened her posture and continued "While you have already been scanned for weapons, you will not be allowed to bring any tech on board the ship such as your VC"

Amanda nodded but was also subtly surprised "I was scanned?"

Nyx did not respond but held her stare, waiting for the appropriate response.

Amanda realized this was not to be a 'Q&A" and nodded and spoke "Alright.."

Nyx continued "You will have an escort the entire time you are on board" "Consider every area on the ship as off limits unless otherwise instructed."

Amanda responded with a look of curiosity "Sounds a government engagement...?"

Nyx spoke now in a firm tone "Dr. Devlin rarely has visitors. This should be considered a great honor. You will be escorted the entire time you are onboard and you are only allowed in areas where directed. Is that going to be an issue Professor?"

Amanda realized this was going to be similar to visiting any classified facility and responded 'No. Understood"

"Good..." Nyx continued "...You will only speak when spoken to…"

Amanda laughed in response …

Nyx spoke now in a more concerned tone 'Professor, I need to ensure you understand the rules of the ship. . Dr. Devlin expects strict adherence to his rules."

Amanda felt even more uneasy and realized this was much more than protocol. She responded with heightened awareness as to the serious nature of the request. "I will only speak when I am spoken to – understood"

Nyx stated 'Finally, you will do as instructed by Dr. Devlin. "

Amanda looked perplexed "Pardon? ...What does that mean?"

Nyx spoke in a firm emotionless tone "The Dr. has full domain on his ship, You agree in advance to do as he instructs…"

Amanda raised her eyebrows "Do I really have a choice at this point?"

Nyx replied "This is protocol Professor. The Dr. Is a consummate professional, very detailed oriented and knows exactly what he wants and expects immediate action he when directs it."

Amanda nodded with slight hesitation "Understood."

Nyx put her hand to her ear listening and then spoke directly to Amanda "We are on approach…we will be greeted by Commander Carlos Solis, Dr. Devlin's chief of security. He will be your escort while you are aboard."

Amanda nodded then stared out the window looking in the direction of the massive ship. 'Wow. That's much large than I imagined…Its larger than most cruise ships.." The ship was nothing like anything she had seen before. Outside being completely matte black, the ship had no apparent windows or entry points. The large ship structure started with a pointed bow but mid-ship was quite wide tapering off at the stern " Amanda turned to Nyx 'I guess the Dr. Likes the color black..." attempting to make a joke.

Nyx sat without reaction.

Amanda slightly rolled her eyes as she turned to look back out at the window "...but again black is fitting considering the name of the ship..."

Nyx finally spoke 'It is comments like that which will lose you quick favor with the Dr., Professor."

The airship circled one more time. Amanda watched as the front bow of the ship opened revealing a landing pad. The airship maneuvered with ease and landed quietly.

Amanda sighed 'I guess I am ready…"

Nyx sat quietly as the door opened. She then stood and instructed 'Please follow me professor…"

Nyx walked down the few steps and turned to ensure Amanda had followed. They were greeted by a very large muscular man dressed completely in black. He wore a formal Nehru matte black suit, black sunglasses and greeted them with a not-so-friendly face "Good afternoon and welcome aboard Professor Collins. I am Commander Carlos Solis. I am Dr. Devlin's chief of security. I will be your escort while you are aboard. I assume Nyx has debriefed you on ship's protocol..."

Amanda nodded 'Thank you, and it is an honor to be aboard you ship. Nyx has briefed me sir"

Carlos nodded 'Excellent. Do you have any questions before we enter the ship?" "Once we are on board, protocol will be strictly enforced…"

Amanda shook her head 'No questions... Thank you"

Carlos seemed to glance at Nyx , nodded then looked to Amanda

Carlos attempted a smile… "This way professor. The Dr. is expecting you."

As they began walking, Amanda noticed that they were approaching a large wall reflecting the area around them... a dead end... Carlos was not slowing as the wall drew closer. As soon as they came closer, the wall disappeared and they entered the ship . Amanda looked around her. From the inside of the ship all the exterior walls were completely transparent "Wow" was the only words she could mutter...

The entry room was lavish with 20' ceilings and probably over 2500 sqft. The floor was polished black granite. In the center of the room was a large round cherry wood table with a huge 6' obsidian carved vase holding a variety of fresh sunflowers. The interior walls were all hand carved cherry wood. Half-moon couches offered viewing out both exterior walls and there was a 25' wet bar behind her... fit for royalty and obviously for entertaining.

Nyx interrupted "Excuse me professor, I have business to attend to. Carlos will escort you from here"

Amanda replied "Thank you Nyx" and she watched Nyx disappear into a hallway to the right on the starboard side of the ship.

Carlos instructed Amanda 'This way…" as he motioned to a hall in the center rear of the room. The walked down the hall for about 30'' and stood before a grand staircase that ascended upwards. The stair case was very stately with made of deep, dark ornate cherry wood construction capped with rich brass rails. The staircase led up to a brilliant golden color waterfall on the first landing. Carlos spoke again motioning upward "This way Professor…"

As she touched the rail, Amanda was realized the stair rail was not brass… it was solid gold and carved elegantly to contrast the rich dark wood around her. As she reached the top of the landing she stared at the waterfall. It was not water...

"Molten gold…" Carlos spoke in a matter-of -fact tone as they passed taking the left staircase up in a reversing direction back towards the bow.

Amanda could not help but study it and put out her hand "molten gold? but it has no heat?"

Carlos did not reply but instead motioned her up the next stair case... 'This way Professor…"

As they reached the top of the stairs, Amanda now stood before two huge golden amber doors. The doors looked like they were made of fluid material. On each end of the door stood massive art deco statues of some sort of winged creatures turning into black marble columns supporting a very neo modern carved ceiling. This entry room almost reminded Amanda of some sort of futuristic neo classic church.

Carlos spoke in a directive tone "Please wait here Professor." "Dr. Devlin will call for you when he is ready" "I will meet you back at this location when your engagement is complete." He then turned and walked back down the stair case.

Amanda looked puzzled and was about to follow him when she heard a voice out of nowhere... 'Welcome aboard Professor Collins."

Just then the massive amber doors began to open - sliding into the walls appearing as if the were melting away. Amanda stood,motionless...in awe of the unusual entry.

The mysterious voice offered "Please come in Professor…"

Amanda looked into what at first seemed to be a dark and empty room.

"Please professor, come forward…"

Amanda took a step forward. The moment she crossed the threshold the room transformed before her eyes. She could not believe what she was seeing… she was in ..."Versailles...?" she said aloud and in bewilderment. She looked around in near panic. The amber doors where gone. She was alone, standing in the middle of the Hall of Mirrors. She walked up and touched a mirror 'How is this possible?" As she turned, she was suddenly in Trouville. It was midday an she turned to face the ocean. She could feel the warmth of the sun and she felt the sea breeze. She enjoyed the all to familiar smell of the ocean, but again she was the only person there. She turned to see that same familiar green pastel bench. She walked up to it and sat down. She was paying more that usual attention to the bench 'This can't be real?". She then noticed a cup of coffee in a to go cup next to her. It had her name on it with the word "Cappuccino." She picked it up. It was hot. She was about to taste it when suddenly she found herself in a well-appointed study. Her cup was gone and he was now sitting on a Louis the 15th couch. Before her was a large elegant antique French desk from the same time period.

A man spoke from behind her "I believe you will find this a more comfortable setting for our conversation..."

Amanda sat up quickly, startled. As she turned she found a very well built man standing before her. He was dressed impeccably. Her first impression was that he was very handsome until she noticed he wore a matte silver mask...and she gasped aloud...

Dr. Victor Devlin stood before her. With his athletic build he would be considered extremely handsome if it were not for the nickel metal colored mask that covered his face from the middle of his forehead covering his right eye down to the top of his right cheek. He spoke with a refined English accent 'The mask?" and he laughed "I apologize. I did not mean to startle you…"

Amanda attempted to regain her composer and held out her hand 'I apologize for my rude behavior...Very nice to meet you Dr. Devlin. It is truly an honor to meet you and thank you for inviting me aboard your amazing ship..."

Devlin laughed "The honor is mine Professor... and nothing to apologize for it is quite a normal reaction. I am used to it… and please call me Victor."

Amanda smiled and nodded "It will be an honor sir... and please call me Amanda. " Amanda glanced around the interior of the room "This room has some amazing features..."

Victor subtly laughed " Ah, the room… but first things first and I do appreciate the fact that you must have many questions.." "Please, make yourself comfortable. May I take your coat?"

Amanda smiled and removed her coat then handed it to him 'Yes, thank you."

Victor took her coat and hung it from a coat tree that suddenly seemed to appear to to the right of his desk. He again motioned 'Please have a seat" and then offered 'Would you like something to drink? Wine? Spirits?"

Amanda politely shook her head 'No thank you..."

Victor moved to the small bar that also seemed to suddenly appear to the left of his stately desk 'I insist…" He chose a bottle and closely examined it. He poured two glasses of wine. He moved to where Amanda is sitting "Before you take this, do you remember the best glass of wine you ever had?"

Amanda smiled but looked a little puzzled " The best wine? ...well, yes, I actually do…"

Victor smiled "Excellent...I am interested in seeing how this compares… and I assume you will be honest. I have little patience for people who cannot be candid with me..."

Amanda gently accepted the glass. She raised the glass as if to toast and tasted it . She looked up at him in surprise and tasted it again "This is unbelievable. It tastes exactly how I remembered it."

Victor asked in a slight questioning but affirming tone "It does doesn't it?" stating that with a look of satisfaction on his face. He looked at her as if assessing her situation "My apologies, where are my manners? You missed lunch traveling. You must be famished!" 

Amanda smiled "Honestly yes. If that was an offer I graciously accept it"

Victor grinned 'Excellent" 'Lets enjoy lunch together…" and he took a seat directly in front of her as the room changed again. They were both now opposite each other at a table at Le Jules Verne Restaurant on the second floor of the Eiffel tower in Paris.

Amanda began looking around astonished and then caught his stare 'Victor...how..?"

Victor spoke in a soft and assuring voice 'Lets enjoy our meal and I will answer your questions later. He then motioned to her food that suddenly appeared before her 'Please eat. You can't focus on business when you are hungry…"

Amanda looked down at her plate and spoke again in a surprising tone "Risotto **ai** fungi? – Victor, it's my favorite..." "But…how ?"

Victor grinned taking another sip of wine 'I see you truly are inquisitive and probably will not enjoy your meal without knowing some basic answers." He then gently wiped his mouth wth his napkin and placed it back in his lap. he leaned back and spoke " How?"... "Well the easiest answer is... it is you who are creating this reality…"

Victor held her gentle stare ' ...and before you offer more questions... please sample your food and tell me what you think?"

She tasted it and was pleasantly surprised 'Its delicious Victor..."

Victor slightly touched the left side of his face realizing his mask was gone. 'I assume this more acceptable as well?"

Amanda could not help but stare. She was taken back by how handsome he was, but she also felt a strange a strange sense of familiarity with him, as if she had met him before ...

Victor laughed quietly enjoying her reaction "Are you ok Amanda?"

Amanda blushed and while remembering and now ignoring, protocol she tried to shake her thoughts "I felt suddenly as if we have met before..." "but I know that is not possible ..."

Victor grinned and spoke "Déjà vu", an odd experience isn't it?" "...and anything is possible Professor."

Amanda felt he was trying to tell her something, but her mind was already filled with curiosity about Victors previous comments - and despite protocol, she inquired 'Victor, may I ask you something?"

Victor looked up with an expressionless face, clearly annoyed at the beach and paused.. then offered "Please do..."

Amanda asked as gently and as politely as she could "What do you mean when you said I am doing this?"

Victor slowly cut a choice piece of his medium rare filet mignon and paused "Answers always lead to more questions Professor. I will offer you just a few more and then I must insist you enjoy your meal." He gently put his utensils down and leaned forward for an intimate conversation "When you disembarked the G50 Cyclometer, you greeted and then shook Carlos' hand did you not?"

Amanda took a sip of wine and placed her glass back on the table and with an look of eagerness replied 'Yes …' anticipating him to continue...

Victor paused for what seemed like minutes to her and then he continued "I am a scientist Professor, an inventor. For my latest project, I have taken virtual reality to an entirely new level. For years scientist have explored the possibilities of virtual reality in many aspects. The only problem is that up until now, it was pretty much limited to the sense of vision. While some will argue that the use of wearable prosthetics can expand to the feeling of touch... it is still more visual based than anything else."

Amanda sat back "Are you saying none of this is real?" "I mean I taste and am eating an amazing dish of risotto…and drinking the best glass of wine I ever had…" This is Le Jules Verne in Paris . I have been here many times. One of my favorite places to eat when I entertain friends who are visiting Paris for the first time..."

"I am very happy you are enjoying it" Victor said as he enjoyed another piece of steak "and to answer to your last question about how real this feels, it is as real as you make it…" "When you came aboard you were infected with a small dose of self-replicating Nanites through that simple handshake. … They are currently enhancing your thought process and interfacing with technology all around you. Basically if you think of something it will materialize …"

Amanda looked at him with surprise then concern "...Injected with Nanites?

Victor nodded 'Yes... micro biological replicating machine … and we can talk about the technology in detail at a later time… but again if you have any concerns of impact to your health, I assure you they are completely harmless…"

Amanda questioned "Micro replicating machines…?

Victor smiled to comfort her"…and completely harmless. I have been injected too. That is how we are both able to experience this virtual world. Again, I will be happy to share the details later"

Amanda continued on "And You mean if I think of say a copy of Gutenberg bible it will appear..." and she paused - stunned in reaction to what she saw " …oh my god…" as she stared at a large folio that was now laying on the chair next to her.

Victor laughed 'It takes some time getting used to…and as you can see others can enjoy the simulation as a shared experience". H admired his surrounding "You have a strong mind" "You definitely have an eye for detail."

Amanda looked at him in amazement, now forgetting protocol all together ..'So I am doing this?"

Victor smiled tolerating her moment of excitement "Right now the room is under your control, so yes…"

She stood and picked up the large book "…and this is not real?"

Victor continued to eat "Again, as real as you make it…"

Amanda sat down again, with book in lap studying it intensely.

Victor politely wiped his mouth and placed his napkin on the table and inquired 'Have you finished your meal Professor?"

Amanda was now clearly distracted, lost in the book "Yes ..." and looked up "Thank you…"

Victor grinned " I hope you enjoyed the meal and experience..."

Amanda realized she was being rude and now realized how many protocol violations she just made. She closed the book looking up now speaking in a very appreciative tone 'Victor this was one of the most amazing experiences I have ever had!"

Victor stood and offered her hand to help her up.

Amanda gently placed the book own and gently placed her napkin on the table and stood.

Victor politely asked "Do you mind if we move on to business Professor?"

Amanda nodded "Of course Victor."

Victor motioned "Lets move back to my study" and suddenly the room transformed again to an ultra modern study. Victor offered her a seat in the small sitting area to the right of the desl. He took a seat directly across from her . Amanda sat realized she still held the large book. She looked around the room. The walls and floor were midnight black. Victor's desk was ornate large greenish stone and metal and the sitting area was a set of modern matte black couches with a small table in between.

Victor motioned "This is how the room really appears. The walls are a unique metal alloy and enable the technology around it to create the life-like environments your just experienced."

Amanda stared up at Victor. She still found him extremely attractive.

"My face? Just like your book, you are still holding those images in your head…"

Amanda looked down in reacting to his statement, embarrassed.

She looked up and Victor's face appeared as it was. His smiled back at her wearing his matte nickel mask. The book had also disappeared

Victor waved his hand and they were back in the French study 'I assume this is more to your tastes? I do apologize for the theatrics, but I rarely get visitors and knew you would appreciate the boundless potential this technology offers. Thank you for indulging me."

Amanda's wine glass suddenly re-appeared 'The room is now under my control.. Please enjoy your wine..."

Amanda stared for a moment at the glass. "This is unbelievable tech. I am even satiated from the food…"

Victor now spoke 'Now let's get down to business…"

Amanda nodded in acknowledgement "I am ready sir..."

Victor grinned " Lets start by asking you a few questions...

Amanda smiled and nodded "I am at your convenience..."

Victor acknowged "Tell me about Edward Land…"

Amanda almost choked on her wine

Victor handed her a napkin 'Are you ok?"

Amanda nodded, embarrassed 'I am fine thank you" as she gently wiped her mouth "What would you like to know?"

"Your impressions … you met him two days ago" Victor said watching her for reaction.

Amanda looked at him puzzled but replied resisting ask how he knew "Honestly I think he is an egomaniac, a narcissist and a misogynistic bastard" 'I cant believe he is about to be the President of the United States..."

Victor laughed as her answer surpised him "I appreciate your candidness…"

Amanda leaned toward him 'I know I have breached protocol a hundred times, and I am sorry but can I ask why.?"

Victor arched his eyebrows "I assume a question regarding my involvement with Mr. Land?"

Amanda nodded politely

Victor took a sip of wine and then spoke "Edward Land is the face of my business. Yes I own ConGlobal amongst other corporations. Yes I am his major supporter..." "any of that surprise you?"

Amanda gently shook her head no and now politely asked knowing she was about to be in full breach of protocol" But ConGlobal was founded in 1922. There are a lot of rumors about you Dr. There is no way you could have founded the company. You must be in your mid to late 30's. Are you the grandson?"

Victor's face turned more solemn. "Rarely do I allow any breaches in protocol - especially to that level Professor" " "But I forgive you..."

Amanda bowed her head 'Apologies Dr. I was properly instructed. I know what I did - I forgot my place..."

Victor studied her and sat back . "No. You dont feel sorry at all do you?. And I see it is hard for you to feign respect for my protocols. You are very strong minded. On one hand I admire that. On the other I do expect you to respect my home and my rules..."

Amanda nodded and spoke with sincerity "Apologies again and I will and do respect and honor the rules your home Dr."

Victor sat in silence as he continued to study her. The pause became uncomfortable for a moment bu tthen he changed the subject and spoke "Tell me about yourself Prorfessor. While I have read your dossier I am very interested in "who" you are."

Amanda softly smiled "Is there something specific you would like to know?" "I am more than happy to tell you anything you wish..."

Victor nodded "Thank you Amanda. I do have one area I have extreme interest in..." "You seem to have a fondness fo family histories ...especially your own..."

Amanda replied in a more respectful tone 'I do sir, very much so..."

Victor corrected and restated a more warm and pleasant tone "Please call me Victor. I realize I rarely get an opportunity to engage with someone as brilliant as yourself. Let's forget protocols for the rest of your visit... I am thoroughly enjoying our conversation and really prefer this to be a more causal engagement Amanda"

Amanda gently smiled "You honor me and thank you Victor. I realize how great of an honor this is just being here and you have no idea how much this means to me... ." and she paused. "I do have a great appreciation for family. I don't have any so I come from a perspective of how much that means in its absence. I believe it is something most take for granted."

Victor continued in a warm tone "...and you and Edward share a common family history? do you not?"

Amanda nodded once in acknowledgement "Yes. Our great great great great great great grandfathers supposedly shared a remarkable adventure. Are you familiar with that tale?"

Victor smiled and nodded 'Very much so...please continue..."

Amanda continued "The press said at the time they made the story up to try to make a profit. It ruined them. Pierre lost his position at the university, and they threw Ned Land in jail where he died… Jules Verne wrote about their extraordinary story and, well, here we are today…"

Victor grinned. "I find their story fascinating… Pierre Aronnax and Ned Land met over 150 years ago and now today you and Edward Land again entangled again by a series of coincidences " "I read Verne's version of that story many times. It is one of my favorites. I even read your paper" Victor then paused "But in your paper was not clear of where you stood as to your personal beliefs or the accuracy off their story. Do you believe what hapened to them?"

Amanda smirked "Victor are you asking me if there really was a Captain Nemo and a ship called the Nautilus? And she lightly laughed.

Victor studied her 'Yes.. I mean you know Ned and Pierre were real people then why not the primary antagonist and his ship?"

Amanda responded politely "My research was merely exploratory sir. I did not intend on including my commentary. I believe something happened to them but the tech Pierre wrote about just wasn't possible in the 1860's…"

Victor grinned " There you go again on stating what is and is not possible with little to no facts. That is so far the only area you disappoint me. You are very confident, too confident in your opinions …"

Amanda nodded "Dr. if you mean that I am committed to what I believe, then yes, yes I am. But I am not dogmatic sir. If new evidence is presented, I am open to a discussion…"

Victor took a deep breath and slightly nodded "My advice is to believe until you have factual reasons not to. Other than that, you impress me very much Professor."

Amanda seemed surprised by the flattery "I will heed your advice Sir. Thank you Dr. Again you honor me. "

Victor sat quietly and studied her. She could see he was now staring at her hand

Victor spoke and gently asked "May I see your ring Amanda?" as he reached out his hand referencing her ring bearing a large blue stone.

Amanda looked a bit puzzled on the sudden change of topic "Of course…" and she reached out her hand to him.

Victor gently held her hand admiring the ring and spoke in a knowing tone "...Sophie Aronnax's wedding ring…."

Amanda seemed startled and retracted her hand in surprise 'How do you…?"

Victor interrupted and gently reached for her hand again "You know she even wore it on the same finger" and he gently released her hand" "She was a brilliant scientist, much like you. She was very beautiful, very confident albeit at times a bit too brash… Just like you" and he smiled.

Amanda studied him as he spoke 'You speak as if you knew her…"

Victor laughed lightly and then continued "She was quite an exceptional woman in every aspect…" and he paused as if to contemplate something and then continued… "Your family history is clearly important to you "

Amanda stared at the ring "It is...and this ring is the only personal item I have from her…" "Although I did inherit have her apt in Manhattan. It remained in trust until they found me. The bank had auctioned off or threw away all the personal belongings. I have what was left of her furniture and art.." "It is the only ties I have to my family…" 'May I ask how you know about Sophie Aronnax?"

Victor paused for a moment as if studying her and then spoke in a polite tone "You are brash..."

Amanda shook her head 'I am sorry. I am just curious nothing more... Sophie is my point of connection with my family and I virtually know nothing about her..."

Victor gently smiled "I make it a habit of acquainting myself regardingt the most brilliant minds of our time" "Why do you think you are here Amanda?"

Amanda spoke almost in reverence "You honor me again Dr." "I will ensure I do my best to live up to those expectations."

Victor now stood. "I am more than confident that you will exceed my expectations in every way...Are you ready to get to work?

Amanda nodded

Victor reached out his hand to politely assist her "Excellent. Let me escort you to the gallery..."


End file.
